What Happens in Vegas Stays in Vegas
by tate4eva
Summary: Kate, Tony, Abby and McGee spend the 4th of July weekend in Vegas with some interesting consequences. TATE and some McAbby. I accidently deleted the old story, so im reposting. M to be safe. Updated 30 May 2013.
1. Chapter 1 A Weekend Off

**What Happens in Vegas Stays in Vegas **

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of NCIS, nor do I own the story idea which I am borrowing from the TV sitcom 'Friends'. Please don't sue._

_Set: 4th of July Weekend 2004, between Season 1 and Season 2._

_Summary: This is a TATE with a small hint of McAbby. For the 4th of July weekend, the group head to Las Vegas for a weekend of fun, with some strange results._

**CHAPTER ONE – A Weekend Off**

_**Friday July 2nd 2004**_

"It's about time we finally got a weekend off." Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo said, leaning back in his chair.

His co-worker, Special Agent Caitlin Todd looked up at him. "Yeah, finally." She agreed, before turning back to the file she was finishing.

"So what are you going to do?" Tony asked her.

Kate looked up at him and shrugged. "I don't know." She answered. "Hang around home, clean up my apartment, sleep."

Tony looked at her in surprise. "You can't be serious. It's the 4th of July this weekend. You should go out and have fun." He told her.

Kate opened her mouth to answer when the voice of Abby Scutio came floating across the bullpen. "And I have just the thing to do that." The lab technician said, coming to stand beside Kate's desk.

"What would that be Abs?" Kate asked, looking up at her friend.

"One word for you: Vegas!" Abby said with a huge grin.

"Oh yeah." Tony said, his trademark grin, gracing his handsome features. "Vegas."

Kate thought about it for a moment. It beat sitting around home all weekend. "Sounds like an idea." Kate said after a minute.

"Great. Me and Timmy are flying down tonight. If you guys hurry, you could probably get a seat on the same flight." Abby said, her eyes shining.

Tony wrinkled his nose. "McGee." He said. It wasn't as if he hated the young agent, he just liked pushing his weight around because he outranked McGee. Plus he didn't think McGee was right for Abby, they were so different.

"Yeah." Abby said, approaching Tony's desk. "You got a problem with that?" she asked, standing menacingly over Tony, who shrunk back.

"Nope." He answered and gave Kate a glare as she sniggered at him from her desk.

"Good." She said, walking back to stand in front of Kate's desk. "I knew you guys would say yes, so I booked two rooms at Caesars Palace."

"Only two!" Kate said loudly, standing up.

"Yeah." The Goth said, trying not to smile. Kate would either have to share with her or Tony. She knew Tony wouldn't want to share with McGee, so Tony and Kate would end up in the same room and maybe they would _finally_ relieve some of the sexual tension between them.

"I'm not sharing with McGee." Tony said almost straight away.

"Well. I'm not sharing with you." Kate shot at him.

"So get your own room." Tony said standing up as well. He sounded like a little kid.

"I will." Kate retorted, sounding like a little kid as well. Abby really was having a hard time trying not to laugh out loud. She loved watching the interaction between the two agents; it was a form of cheap entertainment. Plus she really believed that they liked each other, only they were too stubborn to admit it. Maybe this weekend would change it.

Tony snorted as well. "Good luck." He said, coming to stand in front of his desk. "It's the 4th of July weekend, a lot of people will be heading to Vegas."

"Then I won't go." Kate said, crossing her arms.

"No!" Abby screeched, breaking out of her day dream about Kate and Tony. "Kate, you have to come. It'll be so much fun."

"Forget it Abs." Tony said. "Kate wouldn't know how to have a fun if it bit her on the ass." He said, goading Kate. Truth was, he really wanted Kate to go to Vegas with them. Maybe he would finally get a chance to…no hook up wasn't the right word, he wanted more than that, something a little longer lasting then a one night stand.

"I do know how to have a good time." Kate said, taking Tony's bait.

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too." Kate snapped. She knew exactly what Tony was doing, but she still wanted to prove him wrong. She looked at Abby. "Count me in." she said, before sitting back at her desk.

Abby met Tony's gaze and she winked at him, he returned it with one if his killer smiles. "Great." Abby said, turning to leave. "You guys better hurry up and book your plane tickets before it's too late. McGee and I leave at 7."

"Leave for where." Special Agent Jethro Gibbs asked, coming into the bullpen with a cup of coffee.

"We're going to Vegas for the weekend Gibbs. Wanna come?" Abby asked the leader of their team.

Gibbs looked her for a moment. "I'll pass." He answered, sitting at his desk. He looked at Kate and Tony. "But you two finish that paperwork or else you're not going anywhere."


	2. Chapter 2 Viva Las Vegas

_**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS and the story idea comes from 'Friends'.**_

_**A/N: I accidently deleted the old version.**_

**CHAPTER TWO – Viva Las Vegas**

There were no more seats left on Abby and McGee's flight, so Kate and Tony had to take the next flight. Kate wasn't too happy about being stuck on a plane with Tony for 3 hrs _(A/N: I don't know how long it takes to fly from Washington DC to Las Vegas, nor do I know the time difference since I'm an Aussie, so just work with me here people.) _They didn't arrive in Las Vegas until 11pm.

Abby and McGee met them at the reception of the casino they were staying at and from the looks of things; Abby had already had a few drinks.

"Oh my god. You're here!" Abby squealed happily, hugging them both. "Isn't Vegas the best."

"It sure is." Tony said, his gaze following the passing cocktail waitress, who was wearing an extremely short skirt. "I'll see you guys later." He said, going to follow the waitress.

"Ah don't you think we should see where our room is first." Kate said and Tony stopped, gazing longingly after the waitress, who disappeared into the crowd. Tony pouted. "Don't worry there are plenty more where she came from."

"Ah you're right Katie." Tony said with an exaggerated sigh.

Kate rolled her eyes. "Don't call me Katie." She told him.

"Sorry Katie." He said, flashing a grin that caused her to melt slightly at the knees. _For god sakes girl, it's just DiNozzo, he smiles at you like that all the time_. Kate scolded herself.

"Should we get you guys settled in?" McGee broke in, looking between them.

"Yeah, do that." Abby said, bouncing up and down. "And then the fun can start."

"What has she been drinking?" Tony asked McGee.

"Ah." He began. "3 Red Bulls on the plane and 2 Bloody Mary's." he answered.

"Two!" Kate said. "You've only been here for an hour and a half."

McGee just shrugged. "Enough talking." Abby said, still bouncing around impatiently. "Let's go, let's go, let's go."

The four of them headed upstairs, and to the room that Kate and Tony would be sharing, although thinking about it, Kate doubted that Tony would even end up in the bed that night or the next night. He would probably end up with some blonde bimbo at her room. Kate turned to Tony.

"Remember, when you hook up with some bimbo, go to her room, not this one otherwise, I won't have anywhere to sleep." She said, glaring at him.

"Why would I need to hook up with some bimbo, when I will have a gorgeous brunette waiting for me here?" Tony said, grinning at her. It came out as a joke, but Tony meant it. The only woman he wanted to hook up with was Kate and he had spent the flight to Las Vegas thinking about how he could make it happen.

Kate stared at him for a moment, flushing slightly. He had called her gorgeous. But he meant it as a joke, she told herself. Kate frowned and glared at Tony. "In your dreams DiNozzo." She told him, covering up the way she really felt. "No amount of liquor on the planet would make that happen." _(A/N: Took that from 'An Eye for an Eye'.)_

"I didn't mean it sexually Kate." Tony told her seriously, even though he had. _No amount of liquor_… that thought stayed in his head. He had hoped that a couple of cocktails might loosen Kate up enough for her to let down her barriers long enough to contemplate a relationship with him.

"Yeah right. Everything is sexual with you Tony." Kate retorted.

_That's not true._ Tony thought to himself. Maybe he should try and get Kate to understand that. It might give him a better chance with her.

"Alright, enough talking. Get changed and let's PARTY!!!!" Abby hollered. Kate, Tony and McGee couldn't help but smile at Abby's enthusiasm.

"Fine, fine." Kate said. She opened her suitcase and pulled out the things she needed. "Shotgun the bathroom first." She cried, flying to the door of the adjourning bathroom.

"No way." Tony yelled racing her to the door. They reached the door at the same time and had a shoving match, with Abby and McGee watching in amusement, before Tony finally won. "Aha!" he said in triumphant. Kate stood back and smiled at him, an eyebrow raised. "What?"

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Kate asked slyly.

Tony frowned. "No." he answered. Kate's eyebrow disappeared under her fringe, before Tony realised what he was missing. "Oh right, my clothes." He said with a discomfited laugh. Abby and McGee laughed at him, but McGee abruptly stopped when Tony turned his gaze on him. "Guess you get the bathroom first." He said, standing aside to let Kate get passed him.

"Such a gentleman." Kate said her voice laced with sarcasm. She closed the door behind her, as Tony walked over to his duffel bag.

"We'll be next door in our room, raiding the mini bar." Abby told him, before dragging McGee with her.

Tony pulled out what he was going to wear, before deciding to check out the mini bar in the room. He pulled out a small bottle of scotch and downed it quickly, hoping to calm his nerves. He had no idea what Kate was going to come out of that bathroom wearing, but he knew whatever it was, it was going to make him want her even more then he did right now.

Fifteen minutes after she had entered, Kate left the bathroom. By that point, Tony was sitting on the bed, watching TV, drinking his third bottle of scotch. "What do you think?" Kate asked.

Tony looked at her and his jaw almost dropped. _God, she is so sexy_, was all he could think as he took her in. She was wearing a dark blue sparkly boob tube dress and a pair of black knee high boots, not something Tony would imagine Kate wearing. Her shoulder length brown hair was in waves around her shoulders. He had never seen her go out of her way to look sexy and hot.

Of course, Tony wasn't going to let her know how she affected him; he wasn't going to leave himself open for rejection and embarrassment. "Mmm." He said turning his gaze back to the TV before his face betrayed what he really thought.

"What do you mean 'Mmm'?" Kate asked her tone unreadable.

Tony allowed himself a quick look. Kate was giving him that annoyed look she gave him when he said something she didn't like, which he received so often he now found it sexy.

"Mmm, you look fine." Tony told her, _No, you look beautiful, gorgeous, hot, sexy…I want to spend this whole weekend in this hotel room with just you, getting to know every inch of you_ he thought, but he kept it inside, looking back at the TV. He swore Kate looked a little hurt, but the expression was gone so quickly he figured he had imagined it.

Kate mumbled something Tony couldn't understand, as she went to put her dirty clothes in her suitcase. "What?" Tony asked.

"Nothing." Kate said quickly. "You better not be watching any porn." She said.

"I'm not." He told her, hiding his hurt. He really wanted to show her his life wasn't just about sex, but how?

"Bathrooms yours." Kate said, ignoring his answer.

"Thanks." He said, getting up and heading to it with his clothes.

Kate stared at herself in the mirror. "Fine. I just look fine." She said softly, feeling hurt. She'd worn this dress, thinking of Tony, hoping to get his attention. That certainly didn't work. The only way she was going to get Tony's attention was if she died her hair blonde and got breast implants…not that she would do that.

There was a knock on the door and it opened revealing Abby and McGee. "Wow Kate, you look hot." Abby squealed, bouncing over to hug her friend.

"Glad someone thinks so." Kate mumbled as Tony came out of the bathroom, looking hot in a pair of black pants and a forest green shirt.

"What was that?" Abby asked pulling away.

"Oh nothing." Kate said. "Come on, let's go have some fun.


	3. Chapter 3A Night to Remember or Forget

_**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS and the story idea comes from 'Friends'**_

**CHAPTER THREE – A Night to Remember or Forget**

**Tony's POV**

The four of us hung around the bar together for about half an hour before we split up. I decided to do what Kate expected me to do and went off to chase some skirts. Hopefully when I caught up with Kate later, she would've had a couple more drinks and be a little more susceptible to my charms.

So I chatted up various women getting free drinks, phone numbers and room numbers with invites to join the occupants later. It was getting on 1am, when I spotted Kate standing at a poker machine, finishing off a martini and taking one off the tray a waiter was offering her.

_I wonder how much she's had to drink._ I asked myself. Enough for me to have a chance with her, Straightening up, I decided I might as well try now. However, on my way to Kate, I was intercepted by some blonde, who began chatting me up. When I finally managed to shake her off, Kate was nowhere in sight. Damn.

Later that evening, I saw Kate entering one of the elevators with some bloke and I felt my heart clench in pain. I wasn't going to get a shot with her…at least not tonight. To get my mind of Kate and the bloke, I bought a bottle of booze and stumbled upstairs with some hot woman.

**Kate's POV**

The four of us hung around the bar together for about half an hour before we split up. Tony disappeared after some short skirt wearing, big breasted blonde bimbo, while Abby and McGee disappeared off somewhere, leaving me alone. Great. I bought another martini and headed over to a slot machine.

I had some luck and was onto my fourth martini since we split up, when I looked up and saw Tony not far from me, chatting up some woman. I felt my heart almost break. It was a big hotel and I had hoped I wouldn't run into Tony and one of his women. It was bad enough seeing him with other women at work, but it was my weekend off, I couldn't stand it. So I collected my winnings and quickly walked off before he decided to come annoy me.

I walked over to bar and ordered another drink. "Now this sight is just wrong." Came a voice. I turned around to see a reasonably attractive man standing there.

"What is?" I asked him. These martinis were starting to get to me, my words were starting to slur.

"A sexy woman like yourself, sitting alone at a bar." He said with a grin.

I returned it. "What makes you think I'm alone?" I asked teasingly and he laughed.

"May I?" he asked, gesturing to the empty stool beside me. I nodded and he sat beside me. "Why don't we start again?" He said, holding out his hand. "Hi, I'm Michael."

I shook his hand. "Hi Michael, I'm Kate." I said.

"Hello Kate, can I buy you a drink?" Michael asked.

"If you must." I said with a smile which he returned.

"I must." He said. "So, what will you have?"

"A martini." I answered and he placed my order. "Thanks." I said as the waiter placed my martini and Michael's straight vodka in front of us.

"So Kate, what brings you to Vegas?"

I smiled as I took a sip of my martini. "Well, first weekend off in a month, 4th of July, a friend convinced me to celebrate in style." I answered.

"And is this friend here?"

I nodded. "She is. She's around here somewhere." I said glancing over my shoulder.

Michael smiled. We sat talking for half an hour, while Michael bought me another drink. "Perhaps we could take this to my room." Michael suggested.

I wasn't the type to sleep with some random guy, but then I thought of Tony, who was probably in bed with some woman upstairs in her room. I didn't want to the only one sleeping alone. But then again, I didn't want to be like Tony, sleeping with some random person.

"I'm afraid I'll have to decline. It's late and I should get some sleep." I told him. Michael looked a little disappointed, but he nodded.

"Well at least let me escort you to your floor." He said, standing up and offering me his arm. I laughed and stood up.

"Alright then." I said and we headed to the elevator and I press the number for my floor.

"Could I possible convince you to have dinner with tomorrow might?" Michael asked on the way up. I look at him. "Say 7 in the restaurant."

I smile as we arrive at my floor. I step out of the elevator. "Maybe." I said, as the doors closed. I turned around and headed to my room.

It was empty, no surprise. I probably wouldn't see Tony until we flew back to DC. I flopped down on the bed, feeling depressed, not to mention drunk. What a change, going to bed…alone.

_**Saturday July 3rd 2004**_

**Abby's POV**

Tim and I had a great first night in Las Vegas. Tim even won some money in blackjack. We woke up at 9:30am, the morning after we arrived, hung-over, although I was more than Tim.

"Shower mine first." I said stumbling towards the bathroom before Tim could protest.

Half an hour later we were ready. We left and went to knock on Kate and Tony's door. Kate opened the door, dressed and ready for breakfast. "Where's Tony?" I asked.

Kate shrugged with the air of 'I don't know and I don't care.' "Let's go have breakfast." She said grabbing her purse.

We headed downstairs to the restaurant and started on breakfast. Tony joined us ten minutes after we arrived. "Good night Tony?" Tim asked him.

I didn't miss the look Tony snuck at Kate. "The best." He said and I knew he was trying to get Kate's reaction. "I think I'm in love."

Kate just looked him with a bright smile. "Do you remember her name Tony?" she asked sarcastically.

Tony looked her. "Of course I do." He said with his usual bright smile. "It's Catalina."

If this bothered Kate, she didn't let it show, but then again she never let it show. I sighed inwardly. I was going to have to do something to get those two together. I wanted to see my friends happy… plus I had $20 riding on a bet with a guy in MTAC.

But how could I get them together….

**Tony's POV**

I woke up in some hotel room, with some woman who was not the woman I had hoped to end up in bed with. Plus, I had a hangover. I glanced at the clock. Abby, McGee, Kate and I had agreed to meet for breakfast at 10am. It was now 9:55am.

Untangling myself from the woman I'd slept with, I quietly got up and quickly got dressed, before leaving and heading to my room for a quick shower, before heading down to breakfast.

Abby, McGee and Kate had already started breakfast by the time I arrived. They all looked a little worse for wear; I knew I probably looked the same.

"Good night Tony?" McGee asked me.

I snuck a look at Kate. "The best." I said wanting to see Kate's reaction. "I think I'm in love."

Kate just looked me with a bright smile. "Do you remember her name Tony?" she asked sarcastically.

I looked her. "Of course I do." I said with a bright smile. Actually, I didn't but I didn't want Kate looking anymore smug then she already was. "It's Catalina."

If any of this was bothering Kate, it didn't show, but then again, it never did. Alright, tonight I was going to make my move, even if Kate was with that guy she'd slept with last night. Nothing was going to get in my way.

**Later that Day**

The rest of the day was pretty much the same as the night before. We hung out together until after lunch, before we split up. It was about 5:30pm, when I saw Kate sitting at the bar, wearing a short black leather skirt, along with boots she had worn the night before and a shirt that showed a generous amount of cleavage.

I swallowed. Alright, now was my chance. I quickly approached her. "Hey hey good looking." I said in a low voice.

Kate laughed. "Do you know how many times I've…" she trailed off as she turned to look at me. "Oh." She said turning away. I felt a little hurt at her reaction to me.

"What are you drinking?" I asked her, taking a seat beside her.

"Apple martini." She told me and I placed an order for her martini and a straight scotch for me. "Shouldn't you be off, chasing some skirts?"

"Nah." I said. "I got that out of my system yesterday."

Kate snorted with laughter. "Is it ever out of your system?" she asked still laughing, as the waiter placed our order in front of us.

"It could be." I said sounding mysterious. "If I found the right woman."

Kate laughed again. "Yeah right." She said, taking a sip of her martini and I knew I had a lot of work to do.


	4. Chapter 4Mrs Anthony DiNozzo

_**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS and the story idea is from Friends**_

**CHAPTER FOUR - Mrs Anthony DiNozzo**

_**Sunday July 4th 2004**_

**Tony's POV**

I woke up the next morning with one of the world worst hangovers. I opened my eyes wide enough to know I was in my hotel room. God, what a night. I could barely remember what happened.

I stretched, brushing up against something. "Ah." I heard a voice shout.

"Ah!" I yelled in shock, sitting up quickly, which I quickly regretted, until I saw it was Kate, who sitting beside me, looking a little worse for wear, although she did look sexy the way her hair was mused.

"Tony." Kate said in shock, looking at me. She glanced around the room. "How'd we get back up here? And when?"

"I don't remember." I said slowly, noticing an odd look crossing Kate's face.

"Tony." She began, looking at me. "Are you wearing clothes?"

I stared at her for a moment. I wasn't. "Yes." I said slowly, even though it was a lie.

Kate looked at me. "Really?" she asked looking almost hopeful.

"No." I answered truthfully. Kate bit her lip and looked away.

"Oh no." she said.

"Just because neither of us is wearing clothes, doesn't mean we had sex." I said and Kate stared at me. "Ok, maybe it does."

"Oh great." Kate said, burying her face in her hands.

Ok, I had slept with Kate. Bad news, we were drunk and neither of us remembers it. Not the way I wanted it to happen. I didn't want Kate regretting it. I looked at her but I didn't know what to say.

There was a knock on the door. "Anyone there?" Abby called.

"Um, yeah." I called back, looking at the clock. It was 10:05am.

"Tim's waiting downstairs for us." She called us.

"We're coming." Kate called and winced.

"Alright." Abby called back. I looked at Kate who still had her head in her hands.

"I'm going to have a shower." She said looking up. "Don't look." She said moving to the edge of the bed.

"I won't." I said, laying back and pulling the covers over my head. I felt Kate get up off the bed and heard her walk across the room. I resisted the urge to take a peak. Kate was probably angry enough at me as it was without adding more fuel to the fire.

When the bathroom door closed, I sat up and let out a sigh. Good job DiNozzo, you finally get the woman of your dreams in bed with you, too bad you were both drunk and can't remember it.

I slapped my forehead. I was such an idiot. This is not the way I had wanted this to happen. I wanted my first time with Kate to be special, not like with my other women. Kate was going to hate me, she was going to blame me and regret what she could remember of last night. I had screwed up big this time. I had no idea how I was going to make this up.

By the time Kate was finished in the shower I had gotten up and pulled on some clothes. "All yours." She said, moving over to pick up her clothes, the ones scattered on the ground from last night.

"Thanks." I said, unable to meet her gaze.

I finished quickly in the shower. Kate tying up her hair, as I came out showered and shaved. "Ready for breakfast?" I asked attentively.

"Yep." Kate answered, grabbing her purse, we left the room together. The silence was uncomfortable and tense.

"Kate." I began, at the same time she said, "Tony."

We both paused. "You go first." I told her.

"Alright." She said, biting her lip. "I think we should just forget what happened last night. I mean it's not like we can remember it anyway."

I didn't answer for a moment. "If that's want." I said.

"It is. It's best for both of us." Kate said, not looking at me.

"Ok then." I said as the elevator reached the ground floor.

"We'll never speak of it again." Kate said stepping out of the elevator, before I could answer.

"If that's what you want." I repeated quietly before following her.

We found Abby and McGee sitting at a table eating already. "Morning." Abby said smiling cheekily at us.

"Morning." Kate and I said, reaching for the pot of coffee. I got the handle first and Kate pulled her hand away quickly. I tried not to sigh. Were things ever going to be the same? I poured a cup of coffee for me, before pouring one for Kate. "Thanks." She said quietly.

It was then that we noticed McGee and Abby were watching us. "What?" I asked, taking a swig of coffee.

"Do we even want to talk about what you two did last night?" Abby asked and we stared at her. How could she know?

"You know." Kate got out.

"Yeah, Tony invited us to watch." McGee informed her.

My eyes widened. I didn't, did I? Kate looked at me. "You're a pig." She said punching my arm, before turning to our friends. "You came."

"Of course." Abby said. "Like we're going to miss two of our friends getting married."

Kate and I stared at them. "Married." Kate said. "Who got married?"

Abby and McGee looked at each other, before looking back at us. "Ah, you did." McGee said.

We stared at them before looking at each other, as memories of last night came back. I saw Kate's eyes widen as she remembered. "Oh my god, I remember being at the chapel." I said.

"They wouldn't let us get married when we were that drunk, would they?" Kate asked.

"Half the people who get married in Vegas are drunk." McGee told us and I glared at him.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god." Kate said, putting her head in her hands. "This is some weird dream."

"Afraid not Kate." Abby said, looking apologetic. "You are now Mrs Anthony DiNozzo."

"Its legit as well, we checked out the chapel." McGee informed us, as it hit me. Kate and I had gotten married last night. Kate was my wife, granted we were drunk, but it was the same thing. I was married to Kate Todd, the woman of my dreams. Too bad this wasn't how I had dreamt about it happening.

"So what are you going to do?" Abby asked looking between us.

"Simple." Kate said, before I could get a word in. "We'll get an annulment when we get back to Washington. No one will be any the wiser."

An annulment. I didn't want that to happen. I really didn't want to loss this. Maybe when Kate and I were alone, I could talk to her, tell her my real feelings, that before this weekend, I had wanted more the friendship.


	5. Chapter 5Whats Happens in Vegas Stays

_**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS**_

**CHAPTER FIVE – What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas or so the saying goes**

**Kate's POV**

I can't believe it. Last night not only did I get drunk and sleep with Tony, I also married him as well. I was married to the man of my dreams and on Monday it would all be over.

It's not like Tony would ever like me as more than a co-worker. I had suggested the annulment first to save face. Tony would want this over as soon as possible so he could get back to being the playboy he was before today.

God that really hurt me that this was just going to be something for him to laugh about.

**McGee's POV**

I still couldn't believe that Tony and Kate had gotten married, no matter how drunk they were. I could still remember when Abby and I found out their plans, the night before.

_**The Night before**_

"_Do you think we should start without them?" I asked Abby. The two of us were in the casino restaurant waiting for Tony and Kate to join us for dinner._

"_Nah, we'll wait another five minutes." Abby said, looking at her watch._

_I sighed. "They're probably not coming." I told her. "Tony's probably off chasing some skirts and maybe Kate got lucky."_

_Abby looked at me. "You don't know Kate very well do." She said. I looked at her questioningly. "Kate's not the kind to hook up with some random guy."_

"_I meant lucky on the machines." I told her, gesturing to the door where I could see a few machines._

"_Oh." Abby said after a minute. "Maybe." She agreed, as her cell phone rang. "Hello." She answered. "Hey Tony, where are you? You're what?" Abby's eyes widened. "Ah Tony, how much have you and Kate had to drink? Look Tony, wait for us, don't do anything until we get there."_

_Abby hung up her phone and looked at me in shock. "Come on, we have to go." She said, standing up and grabbing my hand._

"_What?" I asked following her out of the restaurant and through the casino. "What about dinner?"_

"_It can wait; we have to stop Kate and Tony from doing something stupid." She told me. We got outside and she flagged down a cab. "White Dove Chapel and step on it." She told the driver._

"_The White Dove Chapel?" I asked. "Abs, what is going on?"_

_Abby looked at me. "Tony and Kate are going to get married, only they sound like they're drunk off their faces." She explained._

_I stared at her. "Married?" I repeated. I didn't think Tony even knew what the word meant. Now he was supposed to be getting married to Kate. "Hang on." I said and Abby looked at me. "They're drunk?"_

_Abby nodded. "Yeah, so we have to stop them."_

_We arrived at the chapel and dashed inside to the reception. "Hi, I was wondering if a DiNozzo or a Todd had booked a wedding." Abby asked the receptionist as 'Here Comes the Bride' began playing and the chapel doors opened, revealing a very drunk set of Federal agents, laughing loudly, as they headed out of the chapel, their arms around each other. "Oh no, we're too late." Abby said, as we stared after them. Suddenly she stared laughing. I looked at her._

"_What?" I asked._

"_Wait…" she tried to catch her breath. "Wait until they find out what they did, tomorrow. It's going to be so funny."_

"_No it's not, Abby." I said, looking at her in shock. "They're married now. Stuck together."_

"_Hence, why they created divorce." Abby said. "Just ask Gibbs, he's done it three times."_

"_We should find them." I told her. "Before they do anything else stupid."_

"_What can top getting married?" Abby asked me, as we left the chapel._

**Present Time**

At the moment we were flying back to Washington. Neither Tony nor Kate had spoken much during and after breakfast. I guess they were still shocked at what they had done, although Tony seemed to have recovered quickly, because he was now joking about, which made Kate incensed.

"So honey, whose apartment are we going to live in, because I think yours will probably be bigger, since you have two rooms?" Tony said grinning at Kate.

Kate glared at him. "You're staying in your own apartment." She snapped. "Tomorrow I'm going to my lawyers to get the divorce papers drawn up."

Tony rubbed his chin. "I should talk to my lawyer as well. We didn't sign a pre nup. You're entitled to half of what I own."

Kate sighed looking irritable. "I don't want anything you own. I just want this nightmare over." She said angrily.

I looked Abby who grinned at me. I wondered what Agent Gibbs would say when he found out what happened.


	6. Chapter 6 What Would Gibbs think?

_**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS**_

**CHAPTER SIX – What would Gibbs think?**

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of NCIS nor can I take any credit for anything to do with NCIS. Also I don't own the story idea which I am borrowing from the TV sitcom 'Friends'. Please don't sue._

Weeks past by after the weekend in Vegas, and despite Kate's attempts to keep the events under the belt, news of what happened quickly spread throughout the office. Tony and Kate found out that Abby had a bet running with a guy in MTAC, on whether or not Kate and Tony would get together. Abby, of course had been eager to claim her winnings and blabbed, the day after they returned, which was how the news spread.

Kate had been more worried about how Gibbs would react. She could still remember what he had said when he offered her a job.

'_Pull that crap at NCIS and I won't give you a chance to resign.'_

And now she had broken his rule, Rule Number 12. Yes, Kate had been very worried about Gibbs' reaction, which in the end surprised everyone the most.

_**Wednesday July 7th 2004 - Three Days after they Returned**_

_Kate and Tony were sitting at their desks, working, when Gibbs came in and asked to speak to them in the Interrogation Room. They exchanged a nervous look before doing what they had been told._

"_Is something wrong Gibbs?" Kate asked, once they were in the Interrogation Room. Her and Tony were standing on one side of the table (the one that the suspects usually sat at) while Gibbs stood on the other side, looking very sombre._

"_Is something wrong?" He repeated. "I don't know Kate, why don't you tell me."_

_Tony and Kate looked at each other, unsure what to say or do. They knew what this was about and for once since they got back from Vegas, Tony had the sense not to joke about it. "I've heard some rumours over the past couple of days."_

"_What kind of rumours boss?" Tony asked, trying to look innocent. _

_Gibbs came over and smacked the back of his head. "You know what kind of rumours." He said, returning to his original position. "Rumours that while in Vegas, you two got drunk…and got married." Gibbs said, staring at them, an odd expression on his face. Kate glanced at Tony to find him looking at her. "And I just want to know if there's any truth to them." Gibbs continued._

_Both Kate and Tony knew better then to lie to Gibbs, so his question was answered truthfully. "The rumours are true boss." Tony answered, bracing himself for the outburst they were sure to get._

_Gibbs stared at them and they waited for his reaction, which wasn't what they expected. He started laughing. Gibbs was actually laughing. Tony and Kate stared at him in surprise._

"_I can't believe you actually got married." Gibbs stopped laughing long enough to talk. "And the way you got married…" Gibbs started up again. Ok, now he was starting to scare them. Gibbs laughing was almost as bad as Gibbs yelling. "I'll tell you, if I had gotten married that way, it would have been a hell of a lot cheaper."_

"_You're not mad." Tony asked timidly. "I mean technically, we broke Rule 12."_

_Gibbs calmed down at those words. "Yeah, you did." He said, as if just realising. He paused for a moment. "Technically, NCIS doesn't have any rules prohibiting agents involved in romances with other agents, so I guess that as long as it doesn't interfere with your work-."_

"_Ah, Gibbs." Kate cut him off, before Tony could make a comment. "We are not staying married. It was a drunken mistake and I am getting the divorce papers from my lawyer soon."_

"_A drunken mistake." Tony said, pretending to be shocked. "Do I mean nothing to you?"_

_Kate rolled her eyes. Gibbs did as well. "Look I don't care what you do, as long it doesn't interfere with your work." Gibbs said. "Speaking of which, I want you to get back to it."_

So, that had been Gibbs' reaction to the whole situation. It shocked everyone, including Gibbs himself.

Kate got the divorces papers not long after Gibbs' confrontation and gave them to Tony, who for 4 weeks came up with reasons not to sign them, which to some extent pissed Kate off. She was also secretly pleased; a part of her hoped that maybe Tony did want to be married to her. However she knew it was just because Tony was having fun, taking the mickey out of her.

Kate gave up trying to get him to sign them. He would get over it eventually; half the women in the office were already avoiding him or giving him dirty looks when he flirted with them. He was now a 'married man' after all. Besides, it wasn't as if Kate had any plans to get married in the near future. She could live with being married to Tony for a few weeks longer. It wasn't as if it was changing their working relationship.


	7. Chapter 7 Consequences

_**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS**_

**CHAPTER SEVEN – Consequences **

……_**..Saturday August 7th 2004……….**_

**5 weeks. Month 1**

**Kate's POV**

I sat on my closed toilet seat, staring down at the stick of plastic in my hand, trying hard to comprehend what it was telling me. This was not happening; it couldn't be happening. I was always so careful.

I was pregnant and the only person who could be the father was Tony, Tony fricken DiNozzo. God, I wanted to kill him for this. So I now knew, we definitely slept together the night after we got…married.

I sighed and threw the test in the bin. Terrific. I was pregnant with Tony's baby. Now he would be in a rush to sign those divorce paper, Tony wasn't exactly father material.

But how and when to tell him. It did really matter when; it's not as if Tony was going to want to be involved. He'd probably run.

A small part of me told me I was being a little harsh. Sure, Tony could be very immature at times, but he could be serious and was there when it counted.

However, the rest of me ignored that. I was convinced that I was going to be alone, because Tony wasn't going to want to be involved.

And the thought of that hurt me. I had to admit, maybe I did like Tony as more than a brother and I really didn't mind being married to him, or carrying his baby for that matter. But all he saw me as was a co-worker and this marriage was a joke to him.

I put my head in my hands. Inside, a battle was raging between my optimistic side and my pessimistic side, the latter won.

I was screwed. I was pregnant and I was alone, or at least I would be once Tony found out. He would run a mile.

Sitting up, I let out a breath and started to get ready for work. I had to talk to someone and Abby was the likely candidate. She would definitely keep something like this quiet if I asked her too, plus she was a good friend and would be there for me.

**Abby's POV**

"Hey Abs." I turned around to find Kate coming into the lab.

"Hi Kate." I said, flashing my friend a smile. "What brings you down here so early?" I asked, looking at the clock.

"I need to talk to you." She answered; looking more serious then I had ever seen her before. Something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" I asked, walking over to turn my music down.

Kate sighed and sat down in a chair. I walked over and knelt in front of my friend. "What's wrong Kate?" I repeated.

She looked up and I was alarmed to find tears threatening to fall from her eyes. "I'm…" she began and I waited patiently for her to get the words out. "I'm…pregnant." She finally got out and I almost fell over in surprise.

"Pregnant." I repeated and Kate nodded, the tears now spilling down her cheeks. Oh my god, Was all I could think. Kate was pregnant, but who was the father, I hadn't realised she was with someone except…oh. I looked up at her. "Tony?" I asked and Kate nodded, pulling a tissue out of her pocket, to wipe the tears away.

"I guess I now know for sure, what else happened that night." Kate said. She had told me about her and Tony waking up in bed together, neither of them wearing clothes.

"I guess you do." I answered quietly. "When did you find out?"

"This morning, I took a pregnancy test." Kate answered. "I didn't want to say anything until I was sure."

"I understand." I told her, gently rubbing her back. "So what are you going to do?"

Kate shrugged. "I don't know." She said. "I should see my doctor and make sure I really am pregnant, because the test could have been a false positive."

I looked at her pityingly. "Do you really believe that?" I asked her.

Kate shook her head and brushed a tear away. "No. I knew I was pregnant before I took the test." She told me. "I'm late. My breasts are getting bigger and a lot tenderer, I've been tired and moody…" she trailed off, putting her head in her hands.

"Are you going to tell Tony?" I asked her and she shook her head. "But he…" I began.

"I will eventually tell him." She interrupted. "But I'm going to wait. How do you think he'll react when he finds out that not only did he marry me, he also knocked me up?"

I was silent for a moment. She had a point, sure Tony had taken the marriage thing pretty well…so well that he kept coming up with reasons not to sign the divorce papers, but as for finding out he was going to be a father…I couldn't predict what his actual reaction would be.

"I don't know." I answered slowly.

"Look, I'm going see my doctor on Monday, get it confirmed, and then I'll figure out what I'm going to do after that." Kate told me.

I just nodded, as my friend stood up, wiping her tears away. "You going to be ok?" I asked her and she nodded. "Well if you need to talk, you know where to find me."

Kate nodded and gave me a hug. "Thanks Abby." She said before leaving.

"Anytime." I said after her, before falling back into the chair Kate had just vacated. "Whoa!"


	8. Chapter 8 The Advice of Elders

_**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS**_

**CHAPTER EIGHT – The Advice of Your Elders**

**Kate's POV**

_**Monday September 6th 2004**_

9 weeks. Month 2

The Monday after I told Abby about my pregnancy, I had a doctor's appointment, where my pregnancy was confirmed. She did a sonogram to confirm that I was about 5 weeks along, which meant Tony was definitely the father. Brilliant.

However I still hadn't told him that in 32 weeks, he would become a father.

There was one person that I made the decision to tell when I was 9 weeks and that was Gibbs, since he was my boss and as an investigator was beginning to notice that my 'stomach flu' was lasting longer than a week, since my morning sickness had started a week ago.

A few days before I told Gibbs, I had a prenatal check up, where I found out that everything was coming along great, which gave me more motivation to finally tell him.

"Ah Gibbs." I said, after following him to the elevator.

"What is it Kate?" he asked, taking a sip of coffee. He was on his way to Abby's lab to deliver her early morning caffeine.

"I have something really important that I need to tell you." I began, trying to find the right words to tell him.

"Well spit it out Kate." Gibbs said, looking a little impatient.

I let out a breath and decided to get it over with. "I'm pregnant." I blurted out and he stared at me in surprise, obviously not expecting that.

"Pregnant." He said, before reaching over to flick the emergency button of the elevator and the car came to a halt. Gibbs looked at me. "You're pregnant?"

I nodded, not able to meet his gaze. "I'm nine weeks, I found out about a month ago." I told him and I heard him exhale, knowing he would work out that Tony was the father.

"Bloody DiNozzo." I heard him mumble under his breath. "Have you told DiNozzo yet?"

I shook my head. "I've only told you and Abby." I answered.

Gibbs shook his head. "I'm going to kill him." He said.

"Don't." I pleaded. I sighed. "It's not completely his fault, besides if anyone's going to kill him, it's going be me."

Gibbs surprised me by chuckling. "I suppose you have more right than me." He said, before looking at me. "So what are you going to do?"

I sighed and shrugged. "I don't know. I want to work in the field for as long as possible, which would be another couple of months, and then I can stick to office work." I told him, surprised by how well he was taking this. I had expected him to start the elevator and head straight to kill Tony.

"What about telling everyone else?"

I bit my lip. "I want to wait until I reach my 12th week, when the risk of miscarriage decreases." I answered.

"What about telling DiNozzo?"

I shrugged. "I want to wait until the risk of miscarriage decreases, no point in alarming him for no reason." I answered and Gibbs nodded understandingly.

"Well, I can't say I'm too happy about this Kate, but it is your body and life." Gibbs said. I nodded. "No matter what you do, I'll stick by you."

"Thanks Gibbs." I said meekly, as he reached over to turn the elevator back. We headed down to Abby's lab and I heard Gibbs laugh softly to himself. "What?"

"I can't wait to see the look on DiNozzo's face when he finds out that not only is he married, he's going to be a father as well." He said, as he exited the elevator. I stared after him as the doors closed. Too bad I can't be that optimistic.

_**Saturday September 18th 2004**_

**11 weeks. START OF MONTH 3**

"Caitlin, what a pleasant surprise." Ducky said as I entered the morgue a couple of weeks after I told Gibbs that I was pregnant.

"Hi Ducky." I greeted the good doctor cheerfully, well as cheerfully as I could manage. I had reached the third month of my pregnancy and I had yet to tell Tony that he was going to become a father. I had absolutely no idea how he was going to react. This was Tony DiNozzo, who had a new love of his life every single week. He was way to immature to be a father. I was all for _not_ telling him. Abby was all _for_ telling Tony. Playboy or not, he was going to become a father in 6 months and he had a right to know.

Gibbs didn't really care what happened as long as it didn't affect my job anymore then it was and would in the next 6 months. Now I needed someone elses' opinion. Ducky was a good friend and I often went to him for help on personal problems, so why shouldn't this problem be any different.

"What can I do for you Caitlin?" Ducky asked, sending a quick look to Jimmy Palmer, who bustled out of the morgue, mumbling something about a sample for Abby. I didn't think to much of it.

"I need your advice on something Ducky." I said, once Jimmy was out of sight.

Ducky smiled at me. "Take a seat then." He said and I noticed a twinkle in his eye. I frowned slightly, as I took a seat, wringing my hands nervously. I knew that Ducky would be very caring and sympathetic but that didn't make me any less nervous.

"I don't know how to tell you the thing that I need advice on." I said quietly as Ducky came to stand beside me.

"Why don't I make it simple." Ducky said in a quiet voice. "How is your morning sickness Caitlin?"

"Not too bad. Its gotten better…" I trailed off after realising what he had asked me. I looked at Ducky. "How did you know?"

Ducky laughed. "Caitlin, have you forgotten that I'm a doctor." He said with a smile. "I've known for a few weeks. Abigail confirmed it however, when she too came to me for advice."

"So Abby didn't actually tell you?" I asked. "Because if she did. I'm going to kill her."

Ducky laughed again. "No, no. I knew before she told me."

"Then I guess what I need advice on." I said softly, staring at the wall some one foot to the left of Ducky's head.

Ducky nodded slowly. "I think I might have some idea." He told me.

"What should I do?" I asked. "I mean, he is so immature. He still acts like he is in college. He has a new girlfriend every week. How could I trust him with a child?"

Ducky looked thoughtful. "I believe that Anthony might surprise you." He said slowly. "True he can be rather immature, but he is also there when it counts. Anthony cares for you Caitlin. I know his childhood wasn't the best and he would most probably want to be a better father then his own was." I sighed and put my head in my hands. "But he can't do that unless you tell him."

"So you think I should tell him." I asked and Ducky nodded. I sighed again and sat up. "I wouldn't have to tell him straight away right?"

Ducky shrugged. "I suppose not." He answered. "Caitlin, I think that you should do whatever you think is best for you and the baby."

I bit my lip and nodded. I stood up and hugged Ducky. "Thank you Ducky." I whispered.

"Anytime Caitlin." He replied quietly.

I left the morgue and once I was in the elevator, I leant out the wall and let out a long breath. Everyone was all for telling Tony, but didn't they realise that the only thing I was going to get from him was disappointment and heartache.

_**Saturday October 2nd 2004**_

**13 weeks. Month 3**

Two weeks past after my talk with Ducky. I kept changing my mind about whether or not to tell Tony. I still tried to get him to sign the divorce papers, but as always he refused. It was starting to get old. I didn't understand why he wouldn't just sign the damn things.

"Caitlin Todd?"

I looked up. "Yeah." I said standing up. It was the day of my prenatal check up. Abby had tagged along because I would be getting an ultrasound.

"This is so exciting." Abby said as we followed the nurse into the consult room. "We're going to see your baby."

I couldn't help but smile at the enthusiasm Abby was showing. I already told her that she could be the baby's godmother since I didn't get on with my sister nor did I have any close female friends that I would trust with my baby's life. I knew Abby would do a great job.

After I had changed into one of those awful hospital gowns, my midwife, Helen came into the room and gave me a quick once over, which included checking my weight, blood pressure and the size of my uterus, before instructing me to lie back on the table so she could do the ultrasound.

"And there we go." She said with a smile.

"Oh my god, there it is." Abby squealed with happiness. I couldn't stop the huge grin that was slowly spreading across my face. True, I had been very shocked and little upset when I found out I was pregnant, but I had accepted it and with or without DiNozzo, I was going to raise my baby and be very happy.

"I can't tell who it looks like more. You or Tony." Abby said and I gave a small laugh.

"Can you tell if it's a boy or a girl?" I asked Helen.

Helena peered at the screen. "Not from the position the baby's in at the moment. But maybe next time." She told me and I nodded.

"Can we get pictures?" Abby asked excitedly.

"Sure." Helen said with a smile.

Abby and I left the clinic fifteen minutes later with Abby cooing over the ultrasound pictures and me wondering what it would have been like to have Tony there with me.


	9. Chapter 9 The Truth is Out

_**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS**_

**CHAPTER NINE – The Truth is Out**

_A/N: This is set just after Vanished, it's an add-on of the episode._

_**Friday October 8th 2004**_

**Tony's POV **

Kate was pissed. I could tell. It never was very hard to tell, her beautiful eyes were narrowed and her lips were set in a firm line, as she glared at me.

"You went through my purse." She spat angrily.

I knew there was no point in denying it. It was the truth, I had gone through her purse, but I just wanted to see if I could find some way to make up for acting the way I had for the past few days. I admit, going through her purse probably wasn't the best idea, but when it comes to Kate…I don't always think right.

"Don't you have anything to say?" Kate asked, still glaring at me.

I didn't have anything good to say, so I just opened my big mouth and said the first thing I could think of. "Well you're my wife; I have the right to go through your purse if I want to. Technically I own half the purse."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw McGee flinch and Gibbs shake his head in despair. Even I knew how stupid it was of me to say that.

Kate was fuming. I swear I could see steam coming out of her ears. Bringing up our sham marriage wasn't the best idea. It had been three months since Kate and I had gotten married. For the first few weeks afterwards, it had been the main topic in the NCIS offices. Kate had presented me with the divorce papers and I had managed to find a way to avoid signing them at every chance. After a while, Kate gave up asking me. I was glad because it gave me more time to try and build up the courage to tell Kate how I felt about her.

However, bringing the volatile subject up now wasn't such a good idea. Now I was going to have to deal with the consequences of my actions.

"You don't own anything." Kate spat out. "I may be your wife on paper, but it means nothing in the real world."

"So, I mean nothing to you!" I really need to do something about this foot in mouth disease that I have. "Our marriage means nothing to you!"

"This isn't a marriage." She all but shrieked. "This is the world's worst hangover." _(A/N: I borrowed this line from the TV sitcom 'Friends') _"My God Tony, all of this is just some big joke to you." Kate said. "When are you going to grow up and start acting like a real man? You're not in college any more" She gave a laugh. "I don't care what everyone says. You are too immature. I could never trust you with a baby!"

I stood up, starting to fume. What was she doing? Telling me to grow up. I knew I could be childish, but I wasn't a boy, I was a real man. "I am grown up Kate and I know that I'm not in college anymore." I retorted. "And what about not trusting me, you trust me every day at work, why wouldn't you be able to trust me with a baby…"

I suddenly stopped, staring at Kate, who was slowly going red and now staring at the floor. Hang on; what was she talking about babies for? I frowned. "A baby?" I repeated. I stepped around my desk and towards Kate. "Are you…are you pregnant Kate?" I asked softly. Kate nodded, still not looking at me.

Oh my god, Kate was pregnant. I swallowed hard. "It's mine, isn't it?" Kate nodded again. I felt faint. Kate, the woman I loved was pregnant, pregnant with my child. I was going to be a father. Finally, a reason to keep Kate in my private life (not that she really was in it at the moment, but that was going to change.) I bit my lip, doing the calculations. Three months, maybe about 13 or fourteen weeks along. My god, I had missed part of the pregnancy already, how could I have missed it? Actually, that was beside the point. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Kate shrugged, before looking up at me. "I thought the answer would be pretty obvious from what I said before." She said, holding her chin up in the air.

I stared at her and I couldn't help but feel a little hurt that she thinks so poorly of me. "Then you obviously don't know me very well at all." I told her.

"Actually Tony, I think that's the problem here. I do know you, _very_ well." Kate said.

Ok, now I was feeling very hurt. I was not going to stand here and be abused by the woman I loved. I picked up my keys and others things I needed to take home, before turning back to Kate. "Obviously not well enough." I said quietly, before walking off, leaving Gibbs, McGee and Kate staring after me.

**~Kate's POV~**

I watched as Tony stormed off. I couldn't help but feel a little surprised at the way he had reacted to my comments. He had looked...hurt. I felt a little guilty. I turned to Gibbs and McGee who had been watching our confrontation, not sure what say.

McGee was the first to speak. "I know I should be the last person sticking up for Tony, but I gotta say Kate, you were a little harsh on him." He said cautiously, no doubt afraid I would blow up at him.

I didn't know what to say. Tony was not supposed to react this way. He was supposed to act like he always did, like it was a big joke. I turned to Gibbs, to get his opinion. "Gibbs?"

Gibbs sighed. "I don't know Kate. I agree with McGee, you were a little harsh."

I bit my lip and sat down at my desk. Had I been too harsh? Tony may be a player and an overgrown kid but he was a person who did on occasion show some compassion. Oh god this was starting to give me a headache. I had to get home. Quickly, I stood up barely taking notice of the slight dizziness I felt. Without a word to Gibbs or McGee I left the bullpen and headed home.

Once home, I changed into a pair of sweats and a camisole, and wondered aimlessly around my apartment. I wasn't hungry and I wasn't tired. All I could think about was Tony, how hurt he had looked. Maybe he had changed and I just hadn't noticed it.

Sighing, I flopped down on the couch, staring blankly at the TV, which had the late night news on it. God, I was so confused. Tony was confusing me, Tony always confused me but this time, he cranked it up a level. Could it be possible he liked the idea of being a father and being married...to me. Sure, we always flirted, but Tony flirted with every girl he came in contact with, I never took him seriously.

I bit my lip maybe that was my downfall. I never really took Tony seriously, especially when he was actually being serious. Deep down a part of me knew what a great guy he was; he would be a good father and a faithful husband.

UGH, I was all over the place. I couldn't think clearly. Normally I would try to sleep on it, but I was far from tired.

The ringing phone broke me out of my thoughts and I was grateful for it. A quick look at the screen told me it was Abby and I answered it.

"Hey Abs." I said wearily, knowing she would have heard about my run in with Tony.

"So...Tony knows." Was Abby's greeting.

I sighed. "Yeah."

There was silence. "How do you feel about that?"

I lay down on the couch, staring at the ceiling. "I don't know Abs." I answered. "Relieved, I suppose. Now he knows but..."

"His reaction wasn't what you expected."

I shook my head. "No." I said, my voice cracking slightly. Oh no, I was going to cry. Damn hormones.

"Kate?" Abby questioned, sounding concerned.

"I love him."

Abby squealed. "I knew it." She said happily and I couldn't help but laugh slightly at her response. "You have to talk to him."

"I can't." I told her, my voice wobbly. "You didn't hear what I said; you didn't see the look on his face. He looked so hurt Abby. I've never seen him like that."

"He really likes you Kate." Abby said. "Maybe even loves you. Why do you think he won't sign the divorce papers?"

I shrugged forgetting she couldn't see me, before giving her the excuse I gave everyone else. "Because he enjoys annoying me and he knows that by refusing to sign the papers."

Abby sighed. "You gotta stop thinking that way Kate." She said. "Tony's changed. Sure he's still Tony, but give him the chance and he will be a terrific husband and an excellent father."

I closed my eyes feeling tears leaking down my cheeks. I didn't know what I had to do. It annoyed me, I was always in control of every situation, but these past few months since Tony and I got married in Vegas, everything had began to spin out of control.

_A/N:I will be adding chapter 10 by the end of the week. It's almost done._


	10. Chapter 10 Mirror Mirror

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS. Enough said.

**CHAPTER NINE – Mirror Mirror**

_**Monday October 11**__**th**__** 2004**_

**Third Person POV**

The elevator doors opened and Kate stepped in, pushing the number of her floor, she waited for the doors to close before sinking against the wall of the elevator. Today she would have to see Tony and deal with the fallout of her actions. She had all weekend to think about that and the epiphany she had reached regarding her feelings for Tony.

The trip to her floor was short, too short in her opinion and a nervous Kate entered the bullpen slowly. There he was sitting at his desk as always. The only difference was that instead of lounging in his chair goofing off; he was just sitting there staring at her empty desk, his face unreadable.

"Hey Tony." She said nervously, walking around to her desk, trying to act casual as if she hadn't blurted out what was probably the biggest news of their lives, trying to pretend that he wasn't mad at her.

"Good morning Kate." He replied, his tone of voice formal.

Looking at his face, Kate held back a wince, when she noticed that it held the same expression he would adopted when speaking to a witness or sometimes a suspect. Kate wasn't looking at Tony; she was looking at Special Agent DiNozzo.

"Tony." Kate began, but Tony stood up abruptly.

"I'm getting coffee." He announced and swiftly walked off.

As she watched him go Kate brushed away the tears that had formed at his hasty exit. _'How long will it be before he goes back to regular Tony? _She asked herself. _'Or have I broken him?_

Swallowing, Kate sat down at her desk and turned on her computer, deciding to get started on some paperwork while it was quiet.

McGee arrived just as Tony returned with his coffee. Timothy surveyed the pair, no doubt expecting them to be fighting as usual. He actually looked a little disappointed to see them sitting silently at their desk. They fought all the time, but always made up. _'It's going to be different this time though.' _He reminded himself. '_Kate wasn't pregnant with Tony's baby before.'_

McGee had been quite surprised to find out that Kate was pregnant. Not that he much experience with pregnant women, but he was an investigator, he should have noticed it. There would have been signs. As soon as he had left the Friday before, he attacked Abby, wanting to know why she hadn't told him that Kate was pregnant. He had no doubt that she would have known, being Kate's best friend.

Abby explained to him that Kate had sworn her to secrecy and Tim respected that. He was just glad he hadn't known before Tony, who would have killed him if he had.

"Hey Tony, Kate." He greeted them.

Kate looked up. "Good morning McGee."

Tony didn't answer, just took a sip of his coffee, before hunching over his keyboard, typing in his slow manner.

McGee walked past them to his desk, not missing the small sigh Kate gave as she watched Tony, a pained look on her face. He felt a pang of sympathy for Kate. First she marries Tony in a drunken haze then she finds out she is pregnant with his child. Tony wasn't exactly the poster child for commitment and family, so Tim didn't blame Kate for not telling him. Although he couldn't get the hurt look on Tony's face as Kate said things to him that she had told him a hundred times before, out of his mind.

With a shake of his head, he sat down at his desk and like his co-workers, got to work not wanting to face the wrath of Gibbs, who probably wouldn't be in a good due to the tension between Kate and Tony.

By the time Gibbs arrived with what was his second or third cup of coffee, all three of his team members were working quietly. He was not looking forward to today. A quick look around the bullpen told him that things were obviously tense; Tony was actually working quietly and not baiting Kate or McGee like usual. This was why he had Rule 12; personal relationships beyond friendship just ruined a team and their ability to work together.

"Morning Boss." McGee said, noticing him for the first time since he had arrived. This caused Tony and Kate to look up as well.

"Good morning Gibbs." Kate greeted him. She was paler then usual and looked tired, not the way a woman in her second trimester of pregnancy should look.

"Boss." Tony said with a slight nod of his before turning back to his computer.

Gibbs greeted them before sitting at his desk, finishing off his cup of coffee, as he watched his team. McGee was working quietly, as was Tony. Kate was as well but she kept sending Tony sad looks. Gibbs didn't like the atmosphere at all. Strange, the amount of times he had wished that Kate and Tony would stop fighting and just work, now he wished that things were back to normal.

Gibb's desk phone rang just as he returned from delivering Abby's late morning Caff-Pow.

"Gibbs." He said in his normal manner, listening as the person on the other end spoke to him. "Gear up." He called out as he hung up the phone. Tim and Kate shot up while Tony followed at a slower pace, grabbing their stuff and following Gibbs as he headed for the elevator.

"What's going on Boss?" McGee asked, entering the elevator behind Kate and Gibbs.

Once Tony was in the elevator, Gibbs hit the button for the garage. "We've got a lead of Petty Officer Scott." He informed them.

Petty Officer Scott was a witness in a murder trial, who had failed to show up for court last month. They were worried she had met foul play, as a search of her house showed signs of a struggle and none of her bank accounts had been touched.

Ten minutes later they were flying out of the Navy Yard on their way to Virginia Beach.

**********

Sometime later they arrived in Virginia Beach, parking a short distance from the house that would show them that fate of Petty Officer Scott. Gibbs turned to face Kate and McGee who were sitting in the backseat. "Kate, you and Tony will take the front. McGee, your with me." He said. It was as if he had forgotten that Kate and Tony were not on speaking terms. McGee was still a little green and he preferred to keep an eye on him.

Kate glanced at Tony who was looking at Gibbs as if he were crazy, but didn't say anything fearing Gibbs' wrath for questioning his orders. Exiting the car, they crept towards the house they had been directed to. Gibbs indicated to McGee to follow him around the back while Kate and Tony headed towards the front door.

Kate peered in one of the windows facing road and her eyes widened slightly when she saw a female figure laying on what looked like a bed. She couldn't get a clear view, but the woman did resemble Petty Officer Scott.

"Tony." She hissed towards her partner, who ignored her. Damn it, they were on the job. What was he doing? "I see something."

This got his attention. Creeping towards her, she moved away so he could peer through the gap in the curtain. He stepped away and nodded his head toward the front door, indicating they should check to see if it was locked. Kate returned the nod, before quietly informing Gibbs off their plans via the earwig he would be wearing.

Fate seemed to be on their side, as they found that the door was unlocked. "NCIS." Tony called out, as they entered, gun drawn.

Noise came from their left and they turned to find Petty Officer Scott sitting on the floor, covering her naked body with a sheet, while a man who they quickly recognised as their murder suspect stood up and grabbed a gun from the coffee table, not bothering to cover his own naked body.

"Put the gun down." Kate shouted holding her own level to the suspect.

Their suspect, Andrew Gilmore, just laughed before turning his gun towards Petty Officer Scott, who looked up at him in shock. He pulled the trigger and with a loud bang, shot the Petty Officer right between the eyes. She flopped down, her blood quickly staining the white sheet she was wrapped in.

"Put the weapon down now." Tony shouted at him, even as he turned back to them, lifting the gun again, pointing it at Kate. This time there were two gunshots.

Andrew fell on the ground, landing on top of Petty Officer Scott, Tony's bullet imbedded in his chest. Not bothering to even check if the man was alive, Tony turned to Kate who was now slumped against the wall, Andrew's bullet had hit her shoulder and she was losing blood fast.

"Kate." Tony shouted, dropping to his knees, as Gibbs and McGee came running in from the back, having heard all three gunshots. Surveying the scene, McGee went over to check on Gilmore and Petty Officer Scott, while Gibbs flipped open his cell phone and rang for an ambulance, as Tony pushed his hand against Kate's shoulder trying to stem the bleeding.

Kate had already lost as lot of blood in a short amount of time. Her breathing was ragged as she looked up at Tony, her face pale in a way that was not normal. She was starting to lose consciousness. "Come on Kate, stay with me." Tony told her desperately. She couldn't die; she was pregnant for Christ's sake.

"I'm sorry." Kate whispered softly, so soft that only Tony was able to hear her. With that she gave into the darkness surrounding her.

**A/N: Oh no!!! Kate's been shot. What's going to happen?? Review and you will find out in the next chapter. The amount of reviews I get depend on how fast the chapter comes out.**

**Thanks to all who reviewed and those who added this story to their alerts and favourites.**

**BTW the chapter title 'Mirror Mirror' is a song by a duo called M2M. I was listening to it as I finished this chapter. I though it kind of fit in. **


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS. Enough said.

**A/N: **Hey all, sorry it's been so long since I update, but I have not been motivated to do much lately, except get out of bed and go to work. And I gotta say even that has been an effort. But I had a few days off and a desire to update, so with my new found motivation I set to work.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed;

routedownsouth

ggttyrox

Helen

~Bex~

Heather-marie

emma

csimiamigirl1

tiva152

books-n-cookies

a_love_for_dinozzo **(I hope some of your questions are answered in this chapter)**

achaon

Reaper85 **(yes Kate was a bit of an a** but she's a hormoneal one)**

Famouslastwords14. I would also like to thank everyone who added this story to their alerts and favourites.

**CHAPTER ELEVEN- **

_**Monday October 11**__**th**__** 2004**_

_**Third Person POV**_

The doors to the Emergency Unit of the Bethesda Naval Hospital burst open as Abby rushed in, having sped over from her lab. She knew she would probably get there before they brought Kate in from Virginia Beach, but she had to be there. As soon as she was in the hospital, she made beeline for the front desk, where two women were sitting; one was speaking on the phone, while the other was typing on the computer.

"Excuse me. Can you please tell me if Special Agent Caitlin Todd has brought in yet?"

The woman typing on the computer looked at her with a strange expression on her face. Abby didn't even notice the woman's look. She got it so often she no longer notices. "Caitlin Todd?" Abby asked again.

"Oh." The woman said, glancing back at her computer. "No, there is no one of that name here?"

"How about Kate Todd?"

The woman shook her head slowly. "No. Did you say she was being brought in?" Abby nodded. "Well maybe she is still on her way in. Would you like to take a seat and wait for her?"

"I can't sit." Abby said. "I've had two Caff-Pows already and my pregnant best friend has been shot. What if she loses the baby? What if she dies? Why won't anyone tell me –."

"Abigail!" Abby's one woman show was interrupted by Ducky as he came rushing over the desk.

"Ducky!" Abby said, enveloping the good doctor into a huge hug. "Oh my god, they haven't brought her in yet Ducky. What if she's not ok? All they said was that she had been shot. Where has she been shot? How bad is it?"

Ducky sent an apologetic look to the women at the desk, before leading Abby over to a chair and forcing her to sit. "Abigail, you know as much as I do. We both spoke to Timothy at the same time and I was under the impression we were going to ride over here together."

Abby's eyes widened in shock. "Oh no, I'm so sorry Ducky. I forgot. I was a woman on a mission. I just had to get here."

Ducky gave her a small smile. "That's quite all right Abby." He said gently. "We're both worried about Kate and her baby."

The doors to the Emergency Room flew open again, revealing two doctors pushing a gurney. "Caucasian female, late twenties, bullet wound to the left shoulder. Patient is in her fourth month of pregnancy."

Abby gasped, standing up. That must be Kate. She barely got a glance at the woman, before she was rushed through another set of doors adjourning the waiting room. She rushed after them, only to be stopped by a nurse. "I'm sorry ma'm but you can't go in there."

"But that's my friend." Abby insisted.

"I'm sorry, but you will have to wait out here."

Abby was about to start arguing, when out of the corner of her eye, she saw Tony entering the waiting room at a slow pace. "Tony." She shrieked, rushing over to hug him, so glad that he was alright.

"Where did they take Kate?" he asked, his voice sounding hollow.

"Somewhere else." Abby answered, pulling away from him. "Tony, what happened?"

Tony shrugged, as Ducky came over. "It all happened so fast." He replied and that was all he said. He felt guilty. Kate shouldn't have been shot, it should have been him.

"Do you want a change of clothes Anthony?" Ducky asked and for the first time, Tony realised that his clothes were covered in blood. Kate's blood and at these words, it hit Tony that Kate and their baby might die. He sunk to the floor, his head in his hands. Abby and Ducky tried to talking to him, but Tony had gone into his own world, wondering how he would survive if he lost Kate.

[][][][][][][][][][][]

Hours passed by. Gibbs and McGee arrived, with McGee bringing a change of clothes for Tony as requested by Abby. It was Gibbs who pulled Tony out of his self-pity and guilt long enough to get him to change. Now he was in clean clothes and had been sitting stiffly in his chair, staring at the doors the doctors had taken Kate through.

It was starting to get dark outside when the doors opened and a female doctor exited and after speaking with one of the women at the front desk, made her way over to them.

"Are there any family here? The doctor asked, looking around. Tony stood up immediately.

"I'm her husband." He said gruffly, feeling a little strange saying it, since they were only married on paper. He wasn't sure how Kate would feel if she knew about this, but the hell with it. He wanted to know how she and his baby were and this was the only way. "How is she? And the baby?"

The doctor smiled. "They're all fine." She said. "Kate has been stabilised and is receiving blood. We checked on the babies and there appears to be no damage."

"Wait." McGee said, ever the investigator. "Babies?"

She nodded. "Yes." She said, still smiling as she turned to Tony. "In a few short months, you will be the proud father of twins."

Tony just stared at her. Twins? Kate was having twins. Two babies. "Would you like to see your wife?" the doctor asked him and Tony nodded, still in shock at finding out he had impregnated Kate twice.

Leaving the others in the waiting room, Tony followed the doctor down the hall to Kate's room. "Now, she is still asleep, but you're welcome to sit with her."

Tony nodded. "Thank you."

The doctor left him alone and with slight hesitation, he entered the room. Kate was lying in the bed, looking very pale against the white sheets. The only sound in the room was her breathing and the beep of machines. Slowly, Tony made his way over to her beside and stared down at her, taking note of the way that her hands were resting protectively over her stomach. Had Kate known she was pregnant with twins? Or would she be as shocked as him when she woke up. Not thinking about what he was doing, Tony reached out towards Kate's stomach and rested one of his hands just beside hers, feeling the small swell that had formed there as a result of their night in Las Vegas all those months ago.

Suddenly, he was hit with a sense of pride. What man wouldn't be proud to find out that two of his boys had made it through the journey? With a sigh, Tony glanced around the room, noticing a chair in the corner. Dragging it over to Kate's beside, he took a seat and hesitantly took Kate's small hand in his larger one.

"When you wake up, I think we need to talk." He whispered softly to her sleeping form.

[][][][][][][][][][][]

**A/N: I did this chapter in just under an hour. Yeah me!!!! I hope everyone is pleased. I can't believe some of you thought I would kill Kate off. **


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS. Enough said.

**A/N: Yes, I know it's been forever since I updated. My muse has been AWOL. She cropped up again today allowing me to give you this very short chapter. **

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

The first thing Kate heard when she awoke was a steady beeping sound, filling the room. She shifted slightly and gave a groan as she felt a sharp pain shoot through her shoulder. Slowly opening her eyes, she found herself staring at a plain white roof. _Huh?_ She thought to herself, glancing around the room, she realised she was in a hospital.

It all came rushing back to her: Virginia Beach, Petty Officer Scott – dead, Andrew Gilmore pointing the gun towards her; two loud gunshots and then pain in her shoulder. Tony, looking at her, pain and fear in his eyes.

Speaking of Tony, Kate noticed that he was slumped in a chair beside her bed, mouth opened slightly as he slept. Kate smiled as she realised he was tightly holding her hand. The smile quickly died off her face as she thought of her baby. Oh god, was it alright? Or had she lost it?

Panicking, Kate squeezed Tony's hand, as tears built up in her eyes and she could hear the heart monitor beeping wildly. "Tony, Tony."

Tony jolted awake, as a nurse came rushing into the room. "Agent Todd, you need to calm down." The nurse told her, forcing her to lie down on the bed.

"No!" Kate said forcefully, attempting to sit up.

"Kate, calm down." Tony said, gently stroking her hand, attempting to soothe her.

Kate shook her head vehemently. "No, I can't. Tony! The baby-!" Kate cried.

"Is fine." He finished, gently pushing her back down onto the bed, this time she gave in a laid back down. Her heart beat slowly returned to normal.

The nurse bustled around, before mentioning something about a doctor and left the room, leaving Kate and Tony alone. The pair stared at each other as Tony returned to his chair, still holding Kate's hand. Tears swelled up in Kate's eyes again. "The baby's ok." She whispered and Tony nodded, giving her a small smile. Kate returned it and closed her eyes, letting out a sigh of relief.

Tony sat watching the woman he loved. The only woman he had ever thought about settling down for. The only woman he would settle down for, if she let him. However that conversation was better left for when Kate was out of the hospital.

The door opened and Doctor Chambers, the doctor who had worked on Kate when she first arrived, stepped into the room, smiling when she saw the pair of them.

"Agent Todd, I'm glad to see your finally awake." She said.

Kate looked at Tony. "How long have I been out for?" she asked feeling a little confused.

"It's Tuesday night." He informed her. "So under 48hours."

Dr Chambers nodded in agreement. "Your husband hasn't left your side once." She told Kate with a smile.

Kate sent Tony a look which he returned with his killer smile. Oh, well technically he was her husband. She turned her gaze back to the doctor. "So, our baby is ok?" she asked, wanting confirmation from the doctor.

Tony's heart leapt when she said _our_ baby. Dr Chambers glanced at Tony, realising he hadn't told Kate that it wasn't just one baby. "Actually, we did an ultrasound that revealed you are carrying twins. And both babies are doing very well."

Kate stared at her, shocked into silence. _Twins! _"We're having twins Katie." Tony told her softly, feeling that sense of pride again. He watched as small smile crept across her face as she looked down at her stomach.

"Wow." Kate whispered, unable to believe that there were two lives growing within her. Two lives that she and Tony had created. She looked up and met Tony's gaze, her smile widening as he smiled at her.

Their moment was broken by Dr Chambers who cleared her throat loudly. They glanced at her to find her smiling. "Now that we know the babies are ok. Would we like to know how Mommy's doing?"

Kate gave a small laugh. "Oh yeah." She said.

Dr Chambers glanced down at the clipboard in her hand. "I have got to say you are one lucky woman." She said. "There was very minimal skin and muscle damage. The bullet went straight through. You did lose a bit of blood; however we gave you a blood transfusion so you should be fine."

"That's great." Tony said.

"When can I leave?" Kate asked at the same time. Dr Chambers laughed.

"Eager to leave us are you Agent Todd?" the doctor asked and Kate looked a little sheepish. "I'm afraid you'll be stuck here a little longer. A week at least, possibly more if you don't relax."

Kate nodded, not to happy at the thought of being stuck in the hospital for such a long time. If she hadn't of been pregnant she would have tried to weasel herself out after a couple of days, as it was she had to think of the babies and couldn't risk anything happening to them.

"I'll be back in the morning to check on you and we'll do an ultrasound to check on the little ones." Dr Chambers said with a smile. "Have a good evening."

The NCIS agents bid the doctor good evening as she left the room, leaving them alone for the first time since Kate woke up. They looked at each other and Kate felt a wave of guilt at the way she had treated Tony.

"Tony, I..." Kate began, but Tony placed his finger against her lips, shutting her up.

He gave her a small smile. "We'll talk after you get out of hospital." He told her. "Just concentrate on getting better."

Kate sighed, as Tony pulled his hand away. "Ok." She said softly.

(((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))

**A/N: Hey, I hope this chapter was ok. Once again I am sorry for not updating sooner. I promise things will start getting better in the next chapters. **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed.**

**chocoholic12-** I plan on finishing this story if it kills me. I get bad writers block sometimes, so it takes forever for me to update.

**TeamDiNozzo, Helen, thump, Forever-Jibbs, Lalilala, Always a Marine, hannahl, Megsw97, twiXgirl152, Shadowhunter536, Famouslastwords14, books-n-cookies, EMMA, rainbowong, BE1313**


	13. Chapter 13 The Talk

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS. Enough said.

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN – The Talk**

_Tuesday October 19__th__ – Week 15, Month 4_

"I'm fine. Will everyone stop fussing?" Kate snapped, as Tony, Abby, McGee and Ducky almost fell over each other attempting to help her through the front door of her apartment. However none of them seemed to hear her, as they argued between themselves over who got to do what once they got inside.

A loud whistle shut them up and Kate sent a grateful smile to Gibbs who had been standing watching the group with an amused smile. The two agents, lab tech and the good doctor moved aside as their boss made his way through, taking Kate's house keys off Tony and unlocking the door, allowing Kate to enter her home.

Giving the others a look Gibbs followed her before allowing the others to fight over who got to enter next. Abby won followed by Tony, Ducky and McGee.

"I'll put some tea on." Abby stated, heading to the kitchen, as Kate sat down on the couch, resting her feet on the coffee table.

"Thanks Abby." Kate said gratefully.

Abby began making the tea, while the others seated themselves around Kate's living room. "Is there anything you need Caitlyn?" Ducky asked gently.

Kate smiled at the ME. "I'm good at the moment Ducky." She answered.

"How about a pillow?" McGee asked.

"Or slippers?" Tony put in.

Kate rolled her eyes as Gibbs shook his head. "She's good McGee, DiNozzo." He said, giving them a look.

Both men let it go and sat back waiting til Abby came out with the tea, listening as Ducky and Kate made light conversation.

"The doctors say you can return to work as soon as the beginning of November." Ducky informed Kate.

"Desk work of course." Tony added quickly.

Kate gave Tony a look. "Of course." She agreed sullenly.

Abby changed the subject, going on about a new tattoo she was planning on getting. The conversation kept on, pausing to order Chinese food for dinner, before everyone baring Tony had left.

He was in the kitchen drying up the dishes used for dinner. Kate was in front of the TV which was turned down low, as she watched Tony feeling oddly calm. This felt totally normal.

"Tony." Kate said, as Tony put away the last cup. He glanced at her.

"Did you need something Kate?" he asked.

Kate took a deep breath, knowing now was the time to talk about them, the babies, the future, everything. She turned the TV off. "I think it's time we talked." She said softly, looking at him steadily.

She saw him sigh, before nodding. "You're right." He agreed and hung the dish towel up before making his way to sit beside Kate on the couch.

They sat in silence for a moment before Kate spoke. "I am so sorry Tony. For everything; for what I said, for not telling you about the baby err...babies. I'm sorry."

Tony swallowed, hesitating a moment before reaching out to take her smaller hand in his much larger one. "It's ok Kate." He said gently.

Kate shook her head, feeling tears welling up in her eyes. "No its not." She told him. "You're my partner Tony. I trust you with my life. I should have trusted you with this."

Tony gave a small smile. "I'm not exactly the poster boy for commitment." He said. "I don't blame you for not telling me. I know you would have eventually." He sighed and let go of her hand, sitting back on the couch.

Kate gave a small laugh. "You would have noticed when I got bigger." She said and Tony smiled.

"True."

They sat in silence. "So, what are we going to do?" Tony asked.

Kate shrugged her good shoulder. "I don't know." She answered.

Silence overtook them again before Tony broke it, speaking quietly as if afraid of something. "I don't regret Vegas." Kate looked at him in surprise. "But I never wanted our first time to be a drunken haze." Kate gave a laugh, but stopped at the serious look on Tony's face.

"You've thought about us together." She asked. Tony nodded, staring hard at the floor. She paused for a second waiting to see if he would say anything. "So...how did you imagine our first time?"

Tony was silent for a moment, before he answered, still staring at the floor. "We'd been going out for a while." He began slowly. Kate's eyes widened in surprise and kept her mouth shut, wanting desperately to hear what else Tony had to say "We had dinner at my place. I made lasagne." He coughed. "Uh...it had all that romantic stuff...you know candles...rose petals."

Kate just stared at him. Whatever she had been expecting him to say, it wasn't that. She hadn't been surprised when he said he'd imagined them together, but...she trailed off not able to think clearly.

"That sounds...perfect." Kate said softly after a moment.

Tony looked up and shyly smiled at her. "I've never put you in the same category as all the other women I've been with Kate." He told her, his tone of voice strong. "You mean more to me then all of them put together."

Their eyes met and Tony finally gave into what he had wanted to do for over a year. He slowly leant in, giving Kate time to back away, before his lips met hers. Kate's stomach fluttered as Tony kissed her ever so gently, before pulling away to look her in the eye. "I love you Kate." He whispered.

Her breath caught in her throat as he said the three words she had been longing to hear for months. "You do?" she whispered back.

He nodded and swallowed. "The reason I didn't sign the divorce papers was because I _wanted_ to be married to you."

Kate just stared at him, tears shining in her eyes. All her dreams were coming true. Tony loved her. Tony wanted to be her husband. Taking a deep breath, she decided his grand gesture needed a response. "I love you too."

The famous DiNozzo smile spread across his face and he leant in to kiss her again, gently not wanting to risk hurting her. When they pulled apart Kate was wearing a smile that rivalled Tony's.

"So I guess I won't be needing those divorce papers then." Kate laughed. Tony laughed as well.

"Nope. Because I don't plan on ever letting you get away from me Caitlyn DiNozzo." He said still smiling widely.

Kate smiled and sat back. "Caitlyn DiNozzo." She repeated. "I like it."

Tony laughed. "Of course you don't have to take my name if you want to go all modern women on me." He informed.

"How kind of you." She said. "I'll think about it." She took a deep breath. "So, we're going to do this whole marriage thing properly then?"

Tony nodded. "If you want to." He said.

"So then, what's the first step?" she asked.

Tony shrugged. "Maybe we should move in together." He suggested. "You're going to need some help getting around, what with the shoulder and being four months pregnant with twins."

Kate nodded, thinking this over. "I think that's a great idea." She frowned. "Where are we going to live?"

Tony looked around the living room. "Your place is bigger than mine and it has an extra room." He told her. "So maybe I should move in here."

"Good." Kate said with a smile. "Cos I really like this apartment."

Tony returned the smile. "Good, then its decided. When should I move in?"

((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))

**A/N: **OMG! Two chapters in one month. Am I redeeming myself for taking a year off? This chapter turned out different from what I expected and better as well.

Next chapter: The Bone Yard. Kate returns to work supposedly on desk duty and Tony moves in.

Thanks to Megsw97, books-n-cookies, helen and Pragathi for your reviews. Also thanks to all those who added story alerts, fav stories and all that jazz.


	14. Chapter 14 The Bone Yard

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS. Enough said.

_**A/N: Hey, new chapter. Yeah! Sorry it's been a few weeks, but I have four other stories and I was trying to figure out which to spend more time on. 'What Happens in Vegas' wins cos I know exactly where I'm going with it. I was originally going to base the chapter on the Season 2 episode The Bone Yard but halfway through I realise I was just summarising the episode, so I deleted some of it and slapped the last bit on. I borrowed some parts of this chapter from 'The Bone Yard'.**_

_**Alright, I'll shut up now and let you read.**_

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN-THE BONE YARD**

_Monday November 1__st__ 2004 – Week 17_

"You know Kate, I'm sure Gibbs won't mind if you take some more time off work." Tony said, as he and Kate stood in the elevator at NCIS Headquarters.

Kate shook her head. "I know Gibbs wouldn't mind." She told him. "But I am going crazy at home."

Tony sighed and kept quiet knowing there was no point in even attempting to argue with Kate. She was stubborn as an ox. Even with the sling still on her arm Kate had insisted on returning to work, even if it meant being on desk duty.

The doors opened and the pair stepped off walking into the bullpen. They were early, because Kate had wanted to be and Tony had insisted on driving her.

In the two weeks since they admitted their feelings to one another, Kate and Tony had spent a great amount of time getting to know each other better and honestly giving their marriage a real chance. Tony would be moving in at the end of the week. He had been spending most nights at Kate's house anyway, sleeping with her in her bed. Because of her shoulder he wasn't able to hold her the way he wished, but he made do with keeping her and his children as close as possible to him.

During the two weeks, they had told each of their parents about their marriage over the phone, before deciding to visit each them around Christmas to tell them about the twins...well more like show them since Kate would be showing, she already was starting to show at the moment.

Kate's parents had been shocked, especially since Kate had told them the whole truth of how the marriage had come about and why they hadn't been invited. After reassuring her father that yes, she did love Tony and no they hadn't gotten married because she was pregnant, Malcolm Todd had agreed not to fly to D.C to kill his daughter's husband of four months. Kate also forgot to mention that she had gotten pregnant on the wedding night.

Tony's father was surprised as well to find out his player son had gotten married. He really hadn't expected his boy to ever grow up enough to make that commitment. Like Kate's parents he had assumed that Kate had been pregnant until Tony had told him the full story including how drunk they been at the time. He was looking forward to meeting the girl who had settled his son down.

It obviously didn't occur to either set of parents that there was no way Kate would've had that much to drink had she known she was pregnant.

Tony watched as Kate seated herself at her desk, before sitting down at his own, still not happy that Kate was back at work already. Despite her insistence that she would be on desk duty, Tony knew that Kate wouldn't last doing that for very long before she convinced Gibbs to let her back on active duty and he would allow her, providing it didn't place her in direct danger.

"Kate! You're back." McGee exclaimed as he arrived not long after Tony and Kate.

Kate smiled at him. "Great observation skills McGee." She said her voice laced in sarcasm. "We'll make a special agent out of you yet."

"Err...I meant, I wasn't expecting to see you back at work so soon." McGee said tentatively, obviously Abby had warned him about pregnancy mood swings. He didn't want to do anything to set Kate off.

Kate didn't say anything and after a look from Tony, McGee quickly moved over to his desk. The trio sat in silence, waiting for their boss to arrive.

Gibbs didn't seem surprised to see Kate back at work already. He simply patted her on her good shoulder and said, "Good to have you back."

(((((((((((())))))))))))

On her second day back at work, Kate found herself sitting back watching Gibbs, Tony and McGee do Gibbs' version of Close Combat Training. Gibbs and Tony were currently in the boxing ring, while McGee had joined Kate on the sidelines.

Tony was goofing around as usual, confident in his boxing skills, almost arrogantly so, until he was literally pinned to the ground by Gibbs. Lucky for Tony, Gibbs' cell phone rang. While Gibbs answered his phone, Tony quickly got up and made his way to McGee and Kate, trying to look composed, not like a guy who had his arse kicked by his boss.

Kate hid a smile as she gave her husband a pat on the back. Tony gave her a slight smile, as Gibbs hung up the phone.

"Trainings over. We're heading to Quantico." He informed them. "Guy tried to outrun a 500 pound bomb."

"And?" Kate asked.

"He lost."

(((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))

An hour later they were at a firing range Quantico. After learning some more details about the crime scene, Kate had managed to convince Gibbs to allow her to join them. Tony was not happy by this and spent the trip to Quantico ignoring Kate and taking things out on McGee by hitting the breaks hard on arrival at the crime scene, no doubt causing the younger agent to be thrown around the back of the van.

Gibbs wasn't happy to find EOD crawling over 'his' crime scene. He sure as hell wasn't happy to met Gunnery Sergeant Deluca of CID, especially since he assumed that this was an accidental death, that the dead man was simply a scavenger, after the scrap metal on the firing range.

Kate, Tony and McGee were sent to work by Gibbs. They were to make their way to the dead man using a path cleared by EOD. Kate knew that Tony was mad at her, as she had insisted that she was returning to work on desk duty. But she couldn't stay at her desk while he, Gibbs and McGee went out and caught the bad guy. Plus, she would have plenty of time on desk duty during the later months of her pregnancy.

Before setting off down the path Kate made an attempt to get on Tony's good side.

"Tony, didn't you tell me that you worked a case on a live impact range once?" she asked, glancing at McGee.

Tony gave her a weird look before following her gaze to McGee. He caught on quickly. Any excuse to give McGee a hard time. "Yeah." He said quickly. "That's right. Fort AP Hill. Tragic."

McGee was looking at them. "What happened?"

"EOD missed ordinance marking a path. BOOM. Agent walking point, a probie of course. Blew his foot off." Tony told him.

McGee looked a little scared. "You're kidding right?"

Tony gave a laugh. "Of course I'm kidding, _probie_." He stressed the word probie.

McGee didn't look convinced. He glanced at the path down to crime scene, before glancing at his team members. They gave him an encouraging smile, trying not to laugh at how gullible he was. With a sigh he turned and slowly began making his way down the path with Kate and Tony following him, a bit of distance between the three of them.

Tony smirked. "Do you really think he was top of his class?" Tony asked quietly.

"Poor McGee still hasn't learned." Kate commented, feeling a little bad. She didn't usually agree with Tony and his treatment of McGee. However, he hadn't spoken to her since Gibbs agreed that Kate could join them and she needed to try and do something to break the ice.

McGee stopped and turned to look back at them. "We're right behind you buddy." Tony called.

"You're doing great!" Kate said, giving him a 'thumbs up'.

The young agent turned back to the front, pausing for a minute before continuing forward. Tony couldn't help adding, "Some of them are buried under the ground."

(((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))

"Wow, what a busy couple of days." Tony said flopping down on the couch beside Kate who smiled tiredly at him.

"Yeah." Kate agreed, resting her head against his shoulder. "What I don't get is how they managed to fake Fornell's death?"

Tony nodded. "Right, I mean how did they trick Agent Charles? He saw the body. Didn't he realise that he was alive?"

Kate smiled. "Mustn't have been a very good Agent if he couldn't tell the difference."

Tony laughed and gently stroked the back of Kate's hand, which was resting on his thigh. Kate sighed and sat up, looking at Tony. "I'm sorry for going back on my word." She said.

He looked confused. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"I told you I would stay on desk duty and I didn't." She answered, giving a shrug with her good shoulder.

Tony nodded. "I was bit pissed at that." He said slowly, letting out a breath. "I get that you're the type of person who doesn't like sitting back doing nothing while everyone else is in the thick of things, but you're pregnant and injured Kate." He looked at her, watching as she glanced at the floor guiltily. "You have limitations and can't do all the things you were able to do five months ago."

Kate sighed and looked at him. "I know. And I absolutely promise to take things easy...easier." Tony laughed at that and gave her a small hug, pulling her as close as possible.

((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))

Okey dokey, so please review. Just realised I only got four reviews for the last chapter Its a little sad, considering how many hits the story got. Let's aim to reach the 50 mark. That means I just need 7 reviews for this chapter.

Shout outs to:

_**Kaslyna – **_Thanks for your review. And adding me to your favourite Authors list and my story to your Favourite stories list. I feel so special

_**NCISTate4ever – **_Hey, thanks for the review. What's the name of your story? I'd love to read it.

_**AliasCSINYFriendsER – **_Thank you. I hope you liked the chapter and future chapters to come.

_**helen – **_Hey, thanks. Definitely have plans for them to meet the parents. Maybe in two or three chapter's time. I'll see how I go.


	15. Chapter 15 The First Date

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS. Enough said.

**A/N: **Hey all, here is Chapter Fifteen. Even though it's almost 11 at night and I have to get up for work in five hours, I had to update this. Sorry if there are a lot of mistakes. I'm getting tired.

If you would like a say in the sex of the twins there is a poll on my profile, so please vote.

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN – The First Date**

_Saturday November 27__th__ – Week 21 Month 5_

"Tony!"

The man in question glanced at his wife. "Yes dear?"

"Will you quit drumming your fingers on the bench, you're driving me mad." Kate said, laying back on the bed she was on, waiting for the doctor to come in.

Tony stepped away from the bench. "Sorry." He said sheepishly moving over to stand beside Kate, who was dressed in one of those hospital gowns. She smiled at him and took his hand.

"What's up?" she asked.

He gave her a smile. "Just a bit excited about seeing the ultrasound." He said, his smile slowly growing as Kate returned it.

"Me too." She said, her voice changing slightly to show her excitement. Tony leant forward and laid a gentle kiss on her lips, before pulling away as Helen entered the room.

"Hello Kate, Tony. How about we today?" she asked with a bright smile on her face.

"Great." The DiNozzo's answered in unison and Helen's smile widened.

"That's good to hear." She said, glancing through her file. "Glad to see your shoulders doing alright Kate."

"Thanks." Kate had been given the all clear to remove the sling a few days before. Her shoulder was healed and all Kate needed now was some physio.

Laying Kate's file on her desk, Helen turned to the couple. "Now let's get all this boring business out of the way so we can get to the good stuff, hey!"

After checking Kate's weight, blood pressure (a little high, but nothing dangerous), the uterus size and taking a urine sample, Kate was instructed to lie down on the bed so Helen could do the ultrasound.

"Wow, there they are." Tony whispered from his position beside Kate. They were holding hands, heads close together as they watched their children.

"Yeah." Kate whispered back, tears in her eyes, as she glanced at Tony, meeting his gaze at the same time. They smiled and she leant up to kiss him, which he eagerly returned. "I love you."

The infamous DiNozzo smile spread across Tony's face and he kissed her again. "I love you too." He said softly.

((((((((((((((())))))))))))))

In the car, Kate waited for Tony to drive them home. He was too busy staring at the ultrasound pictures they had gotten from Helen. Kate couldn't keep from smiling. She had never seen Tony like this. He was so...happy and excited, about babies. His own for that matter. She still had a little trouble getting use to it.

Tony suddenly looked at her. "Will you go out with me?" he asked breathlessly.

Kate stared at him. "What?" she asked in surprise. Surprise, because he was looking at her nervously, like a boy asking out the girl he really liked and afraid he would be rejected.

"We've never been on a date. A real date. You know fancy restaurant, kiss at the front door. You know, first date stuff." He said.

A smile crept across Kate's face. A date. She'd been waiting for Tony to ask her out on a date for a long time and now, here he was. "I'd love to go on a date with you Tony."

((((((((((()))))))))))

A week later, Kate was at her and Tony's apartment getting ready for their first official date. Tony wasn't there. He had insisted they treat this like it was a normal first date. He told her he would pick her up at 7 and wouldn't tell her where he would be until then.

Abby had been excited when Kate told her about the date, dragging the pregnant woman around to find the perfect dress. Lucky for Kate, they found the perfect dress after looking for only an hour.

The Goth had tried to convince Kate to let her help her get ready, but Kate insisted that she was fine and wanted to do it herself, something Kate found she was grateful for as she was slowly getting more and more nervous for some reason.

_It's just Tony. Your husband. You have no reason to be so nervous._

The little pep talk didn't help however; in fact it seemed to make her more nervous. Taking a deep breath, Kate glanced at the clock to see it was 10 to 7, before she finished applying her makeup.

((((((((((()))))))))

Tony stood outside the door to his and Kate's apartment, looking down at watch, counting down the seconds to seven so he could knock on the door and start his first date with Kate.

_5, 4, 3, 2, 1. KNOCK, KNOCK._

He shifted nervously from side to side, waiting for Kate to answer the door. The door opened fasted then he anticipated and his breath caught in his throat as a vision of beauty stood before him.

A smile spread across Kate's face as she saw Tony standing there, dressed in a suit, holding a bouquet of white lilies. "Hey." He said breathlessly, giving her that famous DiNozzo smile.

"Hi." Kate said just as breathlessly. Tony handed her the flowers. "Thank you. I'll put them in water."

She turned away and was going to walk to the kitchen to get a vase when she realised Tony was still standing at the door. Wow, he was taking this whole first date business seriously. He hadn't even kissed her. She gave a small laugh. "Would you like to come in?" she asked, trying to contain the smile on her face.

"Why thank you, yes I would." He said, stepping inside and closing the door behind him.

Kate shook her head and continued her journey into the kitchen. "So where were you this afternoon?" she asked, grabbing a glass vase which was conveniently sitting on the counter near the tap. _Thank you, Abby. _Kate thought to herself, grateful she did have to get down and dig a vase out of the cupboard.

"I went and annoyed McGeek for a bit." Tony answered as he walked around the living room.

Kate smiled, as she filled the vase up with water from the tap, before taking the plastic off the lilies and placing them in the water. After taking a moment to smell them, she left them sitting on the counter and walked into the lounge room where she found Tony sitting on the lounge, wiggling his thumbs. He jumped up when he saw her.

"All done?" he asked and she nodded. "Ok, shall we go?"

Kate grabbed her jacket and clutch purse which were sitting on the coffee table and the pair made their way to the door, before Kate paused and looked at Tony. "Ah, I gotta pee first."

((((((((((((((())))))))))))))

An hour later, Kate and Tony were seated at a table in Augustine's, a five star fine dining restaurant that Kate had been dying to go to for months. She had mentioned it in passing once, almost 6 months ago and was touched that Tony had remembered.

"I was afraid someone had already brought you here." Tony said quietly after she voiced this thought.

Kate shook her head. "No. And I'm glad that no one did." She told him and he smiled at her, as their waiter came over to take their orders.

"I will have the Duck Confit, braised red cabbage, calvados apples and currant jus, followed by the Grilled Fillet of Beef, braised oxtail, paris mash potato, grilled asparagus, and hollandaise jus." Kate said, smiling at the waiter.

"Excellent choice." The waiter said, taking her menu before turning to Tony. "And for you sir?"

Tony smiled. "I'll have the same." He answered, handing the menu to waiter, who gave a slight bow and left them alone. Tony looked at Kate. "So, how am I doing so far?"

Kate laughed. "Very well." She answered.

Tony smiled, before turning serious. "I want this night to be special." He said quietly. "I want it to be like how our real first date should have gone, you know, if I'd stopped fooling around and asked you out properly, instead of getting -."

Kate leant forward and placed a finger over his lips. "This night is special Tony." She told him softly. "So what if we haven't done things in the 'right' manner."

Tony smiled and gently kissed the finger on his lips. Kate returned the smile, before pulling her hand away to take a sip of her mineral water.

Tony let out a little sigh. "Do you think we'll last as long as Ernie and his wife?" he asked, referring to Ernie Yost, the Medal of Honour recipient they had met earlier in the week.

Letting out a sigh of her own, Kate reached over and took Tony's hand. "I honestly don't know." She answered. "But I hope so."

He smiled and lifted her hand to his mouth, kissing the back of it softly, before placing both their hands back on the table. "Me too." He whispered, as their waiter returned with their food.

((((((((((((((())))))))))))))

After dinner and a wonderful dessert of Coffee Scented Chocolate Mousse, double cream & fruit compote, Kate and Tony left the restaurant and headed back home.

"So" Kate said, as they stood at their front door facing each other.

Tony just smiled at her. "So" He said. "Did you enjoy yourself?"

Kate sighed happily. "I did. It was wonderful Tony."

His smile grew wider. "Good." He said. "Now there's just one last thing..."

He gently took Kate's face in his hands, leaning forward to gently kiss her. Kate returned the kiss, sliding her arms around Tony's waist, slowly deepening the kiss before Tony pulled away gently. "Mrs DiNozzo, this is our first date. A kiss like that is unacceptable."

Kate laughed and shook her head. "Fine, fine." She said, still smiling, as she dug her keys out of her purse and unlocked the door. She went to enter the apartment when she once again realised that Tony wasn't going to follow her. "Tony, we live together. You're not going to wait until I've gone in, are you?"

Tony sighed, a small grin on his face. "Katie, will you please just humour me. Go inside and close the door."

Kate sighed as well, before entering the apartment and closing the door behind her, wondering how long Tony was going to wait outside before coming in. Walking into the living room, Kate shed her jacket and dropped it and her keys and purse on the coffee table before heading into the kitchen to get a drink.

The lilies were the first thing Kate saw when she entered the kitchen. Smiling, she walked over and smelt them, taking in their fragrant aroma. A wide grin crept across her face and she let out a little squeal. She had just gone on the most wonderful, romantic date with Tony. A date that had been more wonderful in reality then any of her daydreams.

Smelling the lilies one more time, she picked up the vase and took it over to the small dining room table, and placed it in the middle, just as the door to the apartment opened and Tony came in, the famous DiNozzo smile on his face.

"Hey." He said, coming over to her.

"Hey." She said, sliding her arms around his waist, she pressed herself as close to him as she could get with her ever expanding waistline and kissed him tenderly. "Thank you so much." She whispered softly.

Tony's smile grew. "Anytime Katie." He replied just as softly. "I – whoa! What was that?"

Kate gasped, one of her hands coming to rest on her stomach. "Oh my god. I think the babies just kicked." She said, looking at Tony in amazement.

His eyes widened. "Really?" he asked. He gently placed his hand on Kate's swollen belly and was rewarded by a hearty kick. "Wow." He said, looking up at his wife, a similar look of amazement on his face.

"I know." Kate said, tears in her eyes. "Wow."

((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))

_**A/N: **_OMG! This is without a doubt my favourite chapter. I hope you guys love it.

Augustine's is a fine dining restaurant here in Brisbane, Australia. My friend, Tash is A chef there. I've never actually been cos its sooo pricey but I hope to one day. The food TATE ordered is off this month's special 'Romantic Dinner for Two' menu, I thought it fitting.

Like I said before, there is a poll on my profile so I urge you to check it out and I'll put a pic of Kate's outfit for the date up soon.

Lets try to reach 60 reviews huh? cos that would be super duper! (sorry get a bit weird when im tired)

Shout out to everyone who added the story to favourite stories and story alerts and all that jazz.

Especially big shout out to my reviewers:

**Fan: **You are my 50th reviewer! Thanks for your review

**Katie-Kakes97: **Thanks for the review. Here is your update. Hope you like

**NcisTate4ever: **I haven't gotten around to reading your fics yet but I will ASAP! Thanks for your review.

**jasadin: **I love that ep too. I just had to mention it. And yeah, poor probie.

**AliasCSINYFriendsER: **Meeting the parentals will be up in a couple of chapters. Thanks heaps

**helen: **I love your reviews girl. Glad that you've stuck with me all this time. As for whether the twins are boys or girls, even I don't know yet. Hope you like the chapter.

**Kaslyna: **I'm glad you liked and understood it, even though you were half asleep.


	16. Chapter 16 Heartbreak

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS. Enough said.

**A/N: Hey everyone! Yes, I know I haven't updated in a long time. What can I say? Writers block sucks. I hope you like this chapter. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to everyone.**

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN - Heartbreak**

_Tuesday December 14__th__ – Week 23 Month 6_

Tony looked up as Gibbs and Ducky came walking down the stairs, Ducky wondering what he was going to do with the opera tickets he had bought with the intention of taking Commander Byers, until she had been arrested.

"I wonder if Kate would be interested." Ducky said, before turning to Tony. "Do you know where she is?"

Tony shook his head. "No." He said, wondering where his wife had gotten too. She'd been down ever since she had found out that Ensign Hayes had a solid alibi for the night Commander Dorman had been killed. He knew that she was feeling guilty for shooting an innocent man.

It was getting late and he was done with his paperwork. Standing up, he put on his coat, bid Ducky and Gibbs goodbye, before going off in search of his wife. After finding Abby's lab empty, Tony pulled out his phone and tried calling Kate's cell. She didn't pick up and Tony began to worry that something had happened.

Taking a wild guess, Tony headed to the morgue. He stopped in his tracks when he found his guess was right.

Kate was sitting on the floor. Ensign Hayes body had been pulled out and she was sitting there, staring at him. The look on her face broke Tony's heart. He slowly walked towards her.

"Kate." He said softly. She looked up at him and Tony could see tears in her eyes. She didn't say anything, just turned back to stare at Hayes. Tony reached her and sat down beside her, not touching her, just being there for her.

They sat there for a while before Kate turned to Tony. "I killed him Tony." She said her voice shaky. "He was innocent and I killed him."

Tony wrapped his arms around her, pulling her against his chest, trying to think of the right words to say. "You had no choice Kate. He had a gun and was pointing it at Gibbs. You did what any of us would have done in that situation."

Kate shook her head and pulled away. "No. I could have shot him in the leg or the shoulder. But instead I shot him in the chest." She said. A small sob escaped. "My judgment has been impaired by my pregnancy. I can't always think logically."

"Kate." Tony began but she cut him off.

"It's time go on desk duty. And stay there until the twins are born." She told him.

Tony sighed. He'd been waiting for this moment since he found out Kate was pregnant, for her to make the decision to go on desk duty. He just didn't want something like this to happen to make her decide.

"Fair enough." Tony said softly.

_Friday December 24__th__ – Week 25_

The weeks after Kate shot Ensign Hayes passed by and she slowly began to feel less guilty. She also found that desk duty really wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. It was a relief actually, to be able to sit down all day. In her sixth month with twins, she was a lot more unsteady on her feet and was starting to get tired again.

Christmas was almost upon them. The team had the weekend off and Kate and Tony were spending Christmas Eve together watching Christmas movies and enjoying their first Christmas together as a married couple.

It was late. They were curled up together on the couch, watching the end of 'A Miracle of 34th Street'. Kate was being to doze off on Tony's shoulder, when she was jolted awake, as he made to get up.

"What are you doing?" she asked him sleepily. He walked over to the Christmas tree and bent down to pick something up.

He looked at her and smiled. "I want to give you one of your presents." He answered, before walking back over, holding a small parcel, wrapped with a gold bow on top. Tony seated himself beside her again and handed it to her. "Here."

Kate sat up and accepted the gift, opening it up slowly, mainly to annoy Tony who was looking very anxious. When she finally had all the wrapping paper off, she found a small purple box. After a nod from Tony, she opened the box and gasped as she saw two rings sitting in the box.

"Oh Tony..." she began before trailing off.

"They were my mothers." Tony said his voice low and husky. "She left them to me. They were her engagement and wedding rings."

Kate was staring at what must have been the engagement ring. It was white gold, with a small blue topaz and six small diamonds surrounding it. It was absolutely perfect. The wedding ring was also white gold.

Tears filled her eyes and she looked up at her husband, who was looking nervous. "They're beautiful Tony." She said and leant up to kiss him softly.

When they pulled apart, Tony smiled and took the box from her, taking the engagement ring out. He then got off the couch and knelt down in front of her.

"Caitlyn Todd, will you marry me?" he asked solemnly.

Kate gave a small laugh and nodded, tears still in her eyes. "Yes." She answered, holding out her hand. Tony smiled again, before slowly sliding the ring onto her finger, before leaning forward to kiss Kate heatedly.

Then he pulled away, pulling the wedding ring out and taking Kate's hand again. "With this ring, I thee wed." He whispered softly, sliding the ring onto her finger.

"Tony..."Kate said softly, trying not to cry at how romantic and sweet he was being. She leant forward to kiss him, but he stopped her. "What?"

Reaching into the pocket of his jeans, he pulled out another ring. This one was white gold as well, but a little thicker then Kate's new wedding ring. Kate choked up as she realized what this meant.

"This was my father's wedding ring. After my mother died, he stopped wearing it." Tony explained. "I asked him for it and he sent it to me." He gave a little laugh. "He sounded so surprised when I did. Guess, he didn't think I was serious about this marriage." Tony turned serious again. "But I am Kate. I love you so much and I love our twins so much."

He took her hand in his. "I want to wear this ring as symbol of my love for you and to prove to you that I am serious about this." He stared at her for a moment before continuing. "Tony DiNozzo is off the market and has been, and will be for a long time."

Kate took the ring off Tony and slowly, with shaking hands slid the ring onto his finger. "With this ring, I thee wed." She whispered, repeating the words he had said before. "I love you Tony."

Tony pulled her into his tight embrace. They sat back listening to the crackling fire, the music playing at the end of the movie and watching the snowflakes falling by the window.

((((((((((())))))))))))

**A/N: Thanks for reading and please review. Also remember to check out the poll for the sex of the twins on my profile. Please vote, cos I can't decide on my own.**

**To all who left reviews, made this story a favourite or anything like that. Thanks! Its much appreciated. Any chance we can reach 65 reviews?**

_**Abva – **_Thanks for your review. Hope you liked this chapter.

_**Riotstarter1214 – **_Thanks. I agree, there isn't enough Tate.

_**helen – **_Thanks. I've taken your vote into account.

_**NCISTate4ever**_** – **Thanks for your review!

_**AliasCSINYFriendsER – **_Here you go. I hope you liked the chapter. Thanks for the review.

_**Jasadin – **_Thanks! I was quite pleased with the last chapter as well.

_**Kaslyna –**_Thanks!


	17. Chapter 17 Meet the Parents

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS. Enough said.

**A/N: Ok I am sooo sorry it's taken me so long to update but so many things have happened. Christmas, New Years, Flooding (I live in Brisbane, QLD Australia right on the Brisbane River and the bottom two floors of my building got flooded. I had to evacuate and move between a friend's house, my uncles and then my mum's. Such a nightmare. I was able to move back in after six weeks) Not to mention birthdays, work, operations and my dreaded enemy – Writers Block!**

**So here it is **_**FINALLY **_**!**

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN – Meet The Parents**

_Sunday December 26__th_

The day after Christmas, Kate and Tony were woken up to someone buzzing on the intercom from the front door.

"What the?" Tony mumbled, attempting to extract himself from his pregnant wife.

"Just ignore it." Kate murmured, snuggling closer to Tony.

Tony smiled and after some effort, managed to get out of bed. "It might be important." He told her. "You go back to sleep." He kissed her forehead gently before pulling on a shirt and heading to the door. "Hello?" he said into the intercom, however no one answered. Tony groaned. "Stupid kids playing tricks." He mumbled, turning to make his way back into the bedroom, when someone knocked on the door.

Stifling a yawn, Tony walked over the door and peeked through the eyehole, almost falling over in shocked. He quickly unlocked the door and opened it.

"Dad, what are you doing here?"

Anthony DiNozzo Senior was standing in the hallway, dressed as immaculately as his son usually was. "Well, isn't that a nice way to greet your father Anthony."

Tony just stood there, gaping at his father, surprised to see the older man there. Kate and Tony had been planning to visit him after New Years, for the official meet-the-parents and to inform him that Kate was pregnant.

"Do I have to stand out here all day or are you planning to let me in?" Anthony asked.

Tony blinked, before standing back to let his father in. The man walked in and started removing his coat and scarf while Tony closed the door behind him. "Ah, Dad not that I mind, but what are you doing here?" he asked.

Anthony turned to him. "I need an excuse to visit my son and the daughter in law I have yet to meet?" he asked.

Tony cleared his throat. "No. I'm just surprised. We were going to visit you in the New Year."

"Unfortunately, my plans have changed. I will be out of the country until the beginning of February." Anthony informed him. "And I couldn't wait that long to meet the woman my son deems important enough to give his mothers rings to."

"Oh." Was all Tony could think to say.

"So, where is she?" Anthony asked, handing his coat and scarf to Tony, before walking into the living room, no doubt inspecting it.

"Kate's still in bed Dad." Tony answered, hanging the coat and scarf up. "It's only 8 in the morning."

Before Anthony had a chance to answer, the aforementioned woman came walking out of the bedroom. "Tony, who is it?" she asked, tying her dressing gown up. While the gown was large and loose, it didn't hide her large belly at all.

Anthony turned to Tony. "I believe you have some explaining to do, son."

(((((()))))))

"I thought you said she wasn't pregnant." Anthony asked, once everyone was seated with the tea Tony had brought out.

Tony cleared his throat. "I told you she wasn't pregnant when we got married." He explained. "Kate fell pregnant on our wedding night."

"You knew that she was pregnant when you told me you had gotten married." Anthony stated. "How far along are you?"

"Twenty five weeks." Kate answered.

Anthony turned to his son. "So you knew when you called to tell me about your marriage." He repeated. Tony nodded slowly. "Why didn't you tell me then?"

"We wanted to tell you in person." Kate answered for Tony.

The older man nodded slowly, as he sat back his seat. Kate and Tony waited anxiously for his reaction. A smile slid across Anthony's face. "So I'm going to be a grandfather." He said.

Kate smiled as well. "Yes."

"Do you know what you're having?" he asked her.

Tony answered. "We don't know the sex, but we do know that we're having twins."

Anthony looked surprised, but pleased none the less. "Twins." He repeated, taking a sip of his tea. He looked at Tony. "Well done." He turned his gaze to Kate as well. "Both of you."

((((((((()))))))))

_Friday December 31__st_

It was only a half day that the DiNozzo's had to work on New Year's Eve. Finishing up at lunch, they left work and headed straight to Kate's parents house. It was a long drive and Kate spent most of it fretting over seeing her family. It was impossible to hide the pregnancy. They would know the minute they saw her. She just hoped they would wait for her to explain before the boys and her dad attempted to kill Tony.

"You alright?" Tony asked, taking her hand as he drove.

Kate nodded slowly and Tony gave her a look before returning his gaze back to the road. "Ok, I'm a little nervous. They're going to be upset that I didn't tell them. Plus, I know they are going to assume that I lied to them about being pregnant before we got married."

"Then we will explain to them that we didn't sleep together until after we got married." Tony said calmly. "That you didn't find out until five weeks later."

"My mom will still want to know why I didn't tell her that we got married straight away." She said, running her hands through her hair. "What was I suppose to tell her? That while, yes I loved you, I didn't believe that you actually wanted to be married, that I thought it was some joke to you, that I wanted to get an annulment and never tell them that I had gotten married during a drunken weekend in Vegas."

"Whoa, Kate calm down." Tony said feeling a little worried. Kate really shouldn't be getting this stressed out, this far along in the pregnancy.

Kate took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Sorry, it's just...I don't know. My parents never approved of me dropping out of law school and joining the Secret Service, and I know that they don't approve of what they believe was our 'shotgun' wedding."

Tony gave her hand a small squeeze. He knew what it was like to have a parent who didn't approve of anything he did. Because of his actions in college his father had cut him off until 'he proved he was mature enough to handle large amounts of money correctly.'

Marrying Kate and the announcement of her pregnancy seemed to be the only thing that his father had ever been proud of him for. Not even joining the police department and then NCIS had done that.

((((((((())))))))))

It took a little longer to get to her parents house than usual, as Kate had to stretch her legs and use the restroom a few times. However they finally got there. Now they were sitting in the car, while Kate worked up the nerve to get out and enter her parent's house, where they would finally find out that she was pregnant.

"Ok, let's do this." She said, unbuckling her seat belt.

Tony nodded and did the same, quickly getting out and making his way around the car to help his pregnant wife out of the car.

She smiled at him and holding hands, they made their way up the path to the front door. Tony took a deep breath and look at Kate as they stood in front of the door. "Ready?" he asked and she nodded, before reaching to ring the doorbell.

It opened almost immediately to reveal a woman who resembled Kate. 'This must be her mother.' Tony thought to himself.

"Kate." The woman said happily. "I'm so glad..." she trailed off as her gaze fell on Kate's enlarged stomach.

"Hi Mom." Kate said meekly.

Mrs Todd just stared at her daughter. She drew her gaze up to Kate's face, before looking at Tony. "I thought you told me this wasn't a shotgun wedding." She said, her voice sounding almost strangled.

Kate sighed. "I don't find out I was pregnant until five weeks later." She told her.

The look on Mrs Todd's face made it obvious that she didn't believe her daughter and Tony felt pissed off. Kate was the most honest person he knew. How could her own mother not believe her?

There was an awkward silence, before Mrs Todd stepped aside and gestured for them to come in. They entered and Mrs Todd closed the door before leading them into the living room.

"Kate and Tony are here." Mrs Todd announced to the group of people gathered. "And they brought a surprise."

Kate winced at her mother disapproving tone of voice. "Kate! Oh my god!" Kate's sister Christina stepped away from her husband Tom and walked toward her sister, a look of shock on her face.

"Hi Chris." Kate said, holding her head up high. She was not ashamed of being pregnant and would not allow her family to make her feel that way.

"Wow." The other woman said, looking her sister up and down. "You're pregnant."

"Yeah." Kate replied, trying to stay calm.

Christina looked at their mother, no doubt asking for a silent explanation as to why she was not informed. Dinah just stared back. "Oh." Was all Christina said.

There was an awkward silence. Kate was just about to ask her mum where her dad was when Robert, the Todd family patriarch entered the room.

"Katie!" he boomed, a large smile on his face, one that disappeared very quickly when he noticed his daughter was quite pregnant. His gaze quickly returned to her face. "Caitlin, what is this?"

Kate was getting very annoyed at this point and while she was usually very respectful towards her father, she couldn't help the little comment that slipped. "Gee Dad, what does it look like?"

Robert frowned. "I am your father; do not speak to me in that tone." He scolded.

Tony squeezed Kate's hand as she fought the urge to roll her eyes at her father. She didn't get a chance to say anything before Robert turned his attention to Tony.

"You're responsible for this." It wasn't a question.

Tony gulped and nodded. "Yes sir."

Robert just glared at him. "You impregnated my little girl out of wedlock." He said gruffly and if looks could kill, Tony would be dead.

"Dad, Tony and I were already married when I fell pregnant." Kate said, getting really tired of having to repeat herself.

Robert glanced at Kate's swollen belly and then back at his daughter, the look on his face telling her that he didn't believe her one bit. Kate pursed her lips, fighting the urge to lash out.

However before she gave into her desire, her three brothers came bowling into the room. Right away they noticed that Kate was very pregnant. Before any of them could say a word, Kate got there first. "Yes, I am pregnant. It happened after Tony and I got married. The honeymoon night in fact."

Like her father, mother and sister, the look on her brother's face told her that they didn't believe her either. _This is getting old. _Kate thought to herself. _Why doesn't my family believe me?_

Robert Jnr, the eldest of her brothers and the most protective of Kate turned his attention to Tony. "You got my baby sister pregnant, you bastard." He shouted, before lunging at Tony.

That seemed to be some kind of signal because the other three DiNozzo men joined in the fray. It was chaos. People were shouting, crying and Dinah's clean living room was being destroyed.

Kate just stood there, wanting to protect her husband, yet not wanting to endanger the twins. That was when she remembered she had brought something.

"Everybody freeze!" she shouted, her NCIS issued firearm pointed directly at her father who had Tony in a headlock.

Everybody did that, looking in Kate in shock. "Let him go Dad." Kate said, trying to contain the rage she was starting to feel.

Robert let go of his son in law, unable to believe that his baby was pointing a gun at him. "Katie." He said slowly, afraid that she just might fire the weapon.

"Don't Dad." Kate said angrily, the gun still trained on him. "You're lucky I don't arrest you for assaulting a Federal Agent."

The second eldest brother, Marcus gave a small laugh. "You wouldn't do that Katie."

Kate turned her gaze to him and he stepped back quickly. "I'm holding a gun on Dad. I'm pissed off and have all these hormones running through my body, don't tell me what I would or wouldn't do." She spat.

Marcus just nodded and raised his hands in mock surrender. Kate slowly lowered the gun and turned her attention to Tony, whose only injury appeared to be a cut lip and black eye.

"Let's go Tony." Was all she said and he was by her side in a second.

"Katie, wait!" Dinah said, as Tony and Kate made their way to the door.

Kate glanced back at her mother. "What Mom?" Kate asked, still seething inside. She couldn't believe her family. When had they become like this?

Dinah just stared at Kate for a second, before lowering her head in defeat. Kate shook her head before leading Tony outside, leaving her family behind.

((((((((((()))))))))))

Wow, finally got this chapter done. Only took me forever. Now, according to poll I've been running, the twins are going to be a girl and a boy. The poll will be taken down in the next twenty four hours in case any new readers want to have a say.

I also invite you to leave suggestions for the twin's names.

Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed, favourite and alerted, and I apologise again for the long wait.

**Kaslyna **– I'm glad you loved it. Thanks for your review and I hope you love this chapter as well.

**Riotstarter1214 **– The best tate story ever huh? I'm touched. I will try to add some lemons in future chapters.

**helen **– Thanks for your review. I'm glad you loved your 'Christmas present'

**AliasCSINYFriendsER** – Thanks for your review. I love hearing what people love about the chapters. I thought the rings would be a nice touch.

**Abva** – Thanks. I'm glad you were happy with the chapter.

**rabbit-hearted-girl **- Yeah, what a coincidence. I'm glad you're loving this story. I'm loving it too

**NCIState4ever **– Thanks. Glad you loved it. And you got your wish; twins will be boy/girl.

**Semperfi-99 **– Glad you love the story. Only about four more chapters to go sadly. Thanks for your review.

**srhittson **– It is sad that Kate's dead I intend to finish this story and don't have long to go. Thank you for your review.

**Violet Temperance** – Here's your update. I hope you like. Thank you for your review.


	18. Chapter 18Childbirth Classes and Baby Sh

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS. Enough said.

A/N: **Yeah! New Chapter. It took me months to write this chapter because I got a second job with more hours than my other one. It involves early mornings (sometimes 2:30am wake ups) and long days. I've been really tired, but I had the week off and was able to finish this chapter. I hope it was worth the wait.**

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN – Child Birth Class and Baby Shopping**

_Thursday January 13__th__ 2005 – Week 27 Month 7_

"Alright this is it." Kate said, turning to face her partner and husband. "We can't back out now."

Tony sent Kate a pleading look from his position beside the door. "Are you sure? It could be dangerous. No one will think any less of us."

Kate sighed softly. "Tony, this is something we have to do, no matter how 'dangerous' you deem it."

"But..." Tony trailed off, sneaking a quick glance in the doorway, checking to make sure they hadn't been spotted. They could still get out.

Kate sighed again this time in frustration. "For Pete's sake Tony, it's just childbirth classes." She said, shaking her head. God, you think he was being sent on a mission or something, the way he was acting.

"It's not just 'childbirth classes." Tony said, his voice sounding slightly strangled. Kate rolled her eyes.

"Really?" she asked him. Tony didn't answer and Kate shook her head. "Come on." She said as she grabbed his hand and dragged him into the room.

There were five other couples in the room, each of the women at various stages of their third trimester. Everyone was milling around, talking. A large set woman was flitting about between the couples, alternating between serious conversations and cooing over the women's tummies.

As Kate and Tony entered the room (the later trying to hide behind his wife), the woman looked in their direction and actually squealed. "Oh you must be the DiNozzo's." She said, hurrying over to the them, faster and more gracefully then you would expect from someone her size. "I'm Maree." She said offering her hand to Kate.

"I'm Kate." Kate said, taking the offered hand. "And this is Tony."

Maree smiled and offered her hand to Tony, who had now come to stand beside Kate. "It's lovely to meet you both." She said. "You're the last couple of arrive, so we can start now."

She turned back to the other couples. "Alright everyone, why don't you take a seat and we'll begin."

Kate and Tony took a seat between two couples, one who looked to be in their late forties and the other couple seemed to be quite young; late teens, early twenties.

Maree clapped her hands, "Why don't we begin by going around and introducing ourselves. I'll start, my name is Maree. I am a midwife and mother of four girls."

One of the fathers gave a whistle at the last piece of information and everyone laughed. Maree smiled. "Why don't you continue." She said to him.

He straightened up. "Uh, my name is Larry and this is my wife Kylie." He began, as Kylie gave a little wave, looking a little embarrassed. "I'm a TV presenter and so is Kylie. We work on a morning show. This is our second child. We have a four year old son."

"I thought you two looked familiar." One of the mothers said with a smile.

Maree clapped her hands again, still smiling, as she turned to another couple, before making her way around the circle. The older couple beside Tony and Kate were awaiting the arrival of their sixth and seventh children and the younger couple were 18 and 21 preparing for the birth of their first child.

Then it was their turn. "My name is Tony and this is my wife Kate. We work for NCIS, uh the Naval Criminal Investigative Service. These are our first babies."

"Cool, Navy cops." Larry the TV presenter said.

Tony nodded, giving the other man a tight smile. He still didn't feel comfortable in this room full of hormonal pregnant women, an overly cheerful teacher and strange men. Kate, sensing Tony's discomfort gave his hand a gentle squeeze, as Maree began talking again.

All six couples sat back as Maree explained what they could expect from these classes.

Kate shifted uncomfortably as the topic of conversation turned to how the other couples had already began preparing for the arrival of their baby; nursery planning, birth plans, doula's, whether they planned on breastfeeding or not.

"You alright?" Tony asked, noticing the change in his wife's behaviour as they prepared to leave once the class had finished.

"We are so underprepared." Kate hissed quietly to him. "We haven't even started buying things the babies will need in the first few weeks of their lives and I don't know whether I'm going to give birth naturally or via c-section or if I'm going to breastfed."

Tony let Kate ramble on for a little as they made their way to the car. "We have been working." Was all he got in before his head was bitten off. He kept his mouth shut for the rest of the drive home.

"And what the hell is a doula?"

_Saturday January 15__th__ 2005_

"See, wasn't this a good idea?" Abby asked, as she and Kate said in the food court of a mall not too far from Kate and Tony's place.

After Kate had come storming into her lab the previous day, babbling about diapers, cots and onesies, Abby had suggested that since they had the full weekend off, they should make use of the time by going shopping for baby supplies. Kate had agreed straight away.

Kate smiled, already looking more relaxed. They had been at the mall for two hours and had already bought a large supply of diapers, a twin's pram, some clothes and a few other supplies that would be needed in the first month or so.

"Thanks for this Abby." She said to the Goth, who beamed at her.

"What are Aunts-to-be for?" Abby said, taking a sip of her Caff-Pow. Kate smile died a little as she stared off into space. "Oh, I'm sorry Kate. Things still aren't too good with your family?"

Kate sighed and shook her head. "No, not really. I've spoke to my sister once since New Years and a couple of my sisters in law have called me." She shrugged. "But nothing from my mother or father or brothers."

Abby gave her friends hand a small squeeze. "I'm sure they'll come around."

Kate shrugged again. "Maybe." She said softly, before looking at Abby. "So how are things between you and McGee?"

Abby laughed. "Changing the topic huh?" she smiled. "I'll let you off this time and to answer your question. Things are going really well."

"That's great." Kate said, smiling genuinely. "At first, I found it a little weird, McGee doesn't seem like your type."

Abby shrugged. "I don't think I really have a type. I just like who I like."

"And at the moment you like McGee."

Abby laughed again. "Yeah, at the moment I like McGee. He's a great guy. There's more to him than meets the eye."

Kate nodded. "The guy got a tattoo before he had really even met you." She said with a chuckle. "I'm not surprised that there's more than meets the eye with him."

Abby smiled, as Kate turned back to her chicken salad. "How's married life?"

"Not quite what I expected." She admitted. "I really underestimated Tony."

"I think we all underestimate Tony." Abby said. "He does such a good job of portraying himself as this immature ladies man, that we forget there's this loyal, hardworking guy hidden underneath."

"I've been seeing more and more of this guy in the past few months." Kate told her. "I mean, he's really turned around. He doesn't flirt with woman all the time; he's been more serious about everything."

"You're surprised he hasn't strayed?"

Kate nodded. "I feel bad now about all these assumptions I made."

"I always knew that once Tony met the right woman, he would settle down." Abby said, looking contemplative. "And I knew straight away when I met you, that you would be that woman."

Kate looked at her in surprise. "Really?"

Abby nodded. "Yep. You guys have this great chemistry and you balance each other out really well." She said. "It's one of those cases that opposites really do attract...and work out."

Kate smiled. "Moving on," Abby began. "I know a great, easy way to get things for the babies?"

"What's that?" Kate asked, looking confused and feeling a little scared as she saw the mischievous sparkle in the lab tech's eye.

"Baby shower!"

(((((((((((((((())))))))))))))

I've taken the poll down. Kate and Tony's twins will be a boy and a girl. I'd love to hear people's suggestions for names. I've only two chapters left before the Epilogue which is when I plan on revealing the twins names, so everyone get your suggestions in.

Oh and I just want to let you know that I've never been to a prenatal class so I was just winging it with this chapter.

Another thing, in the next chapter there will be a baby shower hosted by Abby. I need some suggestions on what kind of things you think Abby would have at a baby shower.

Big thanks to everyone who reviewed, alerted and favourited (is that even a word?) the story. Big shout outs go to the following;

**Kaslyna – **I'm glad the Todd family didn't seem too...over the top. The female Todd's will defiantly be making a return later on, not sure about the guys yet. Thanks for the review.

**AliasCSINYFriendsER – **Noah Anthony has caught my attention. I've become fond of the name Noah lately (probably because of a certain bad boy on Glee) The flooding has gone down completely, people are still rebuilding around QLD but everyone seems to have recovered.

**helen – **Thanks for the review. I've read a lot of fan fiction where Tony's dad is the bad guy, thought I would change things up a little. I'm almost finished with this story. Only a few more chapters left. Fingers crossed I'll finish it by the end of the year.

**thump – **Lol, yeah it does make a few of those Eli/Ziva moments look a little tame. And no, you didn't misread the last chapter. I did make a mistake which will be corrected in the future after I've finished the whole story. Thank you for pointing it to me though.

**Violet Temperance – **I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. I think things will work out with Kate's family. Not sure yet, guess we'll have to you for your review.

**BE1313 – **Thank you for the review. I hope you're happy with this chapter.


	19. Chapter 19 Spring Break and Baby Showers

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS. Enough said.

A/N: Hey everyone! I know I planned to have this story finished by the end of 2011, unfortunately my two paid jobs and one volunteer job only leave me with one day off leaving me very tired and unmotivated to do anything beside housework (weird I know).

**CHAPTER NINETEEN – Spring Break and Baby Showers**

_Saturday March 12__th__ 2005 – Week 36 Month 9_

"Kate, I just don't think it's the best idea." Tony said, staring down at his extremely pregnant wife.

Kate stretched out on the bed, rubbing her swollen stomach. "Tony, this is going to be your last chance to do something like this. Once the twins are here, we're not going to have much of chance to cut loose."

Tony sighed and sat down beside her, his hand resting on top of hers as they ran across the bump. "I know, but you've only got four weeks til your due date and Helen did tell us that it's possible they might come early. What if they come while I'm away?"

Kate shrugged. "Labour can take hours, even days." She reminded him. "If I let you know the minute I start getting contractions, you'll probably make it back in time."

Tony frowned. "Or I might not make it back until after they're born."

"I have faith that you will." Kate said, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "Go to Panama City, have fun with your college buddies."

Earlier in the week, Tony had a received a call from one of his frat brothers inviting him to Panama City for Spring Break to 'relieve the old days' for a week. Tony had almost said yes straight away, but stopped as he remembered his pregnant wife who in the final lengths of her pregnancy. He had hummed and hahed before telling his friend he would get back to him after talking to his wife.

Tony was surprised when Kate had decided this was a great idea and encouraged him to go. Not what he had expected from her, but he was use to the mood swings and out of character behaviour.

Kate sighed and shifted so she was resting on knees behind Tony and began placing soft kisses on the back of his neck. "I'll be fine." She cooed softly, as she felt Tony relax. "You know you want to go."

Tony suddenly pulled away and turned towards her, looking suspicious. "Why are you so eager for me to go?" he asked.

Kate groaned and flopped back down on the bed. "Ug, you caught me." She said and Tony raised an eyebrow. She sighed, before sitting up again. "Fine, I need a break, sometime to myself." Tony looked at little hurt by this statement and made to get up off the bed.

Moving fast for a pregnant woman, Kate shot up and grabbed his hand. "Tony, I love you. But you're over protectiveness and constant hovering is driving me crazy." She said, running her hand up and down his arm, trying to soothe him. "I need you out of the house before I become a widow."

Tony turned to face her, a small unsure smile on his face as he realised the underlying issue. "You freaked out as I am?" he asked.

Kate laughed. "I think I'm even more freaked out then you." She said and Tony's smile grew. "I just need some alone time to wrap my head around it. It's nothing personal." She said quietly, looking at the ground.

With a sigh, Tony sat back down beside her and tilted her face up to look at him. "Alright, maybe we do need alone time before the babies arrive. Things have been moving pretty fast haven't they?"

Kate nodded, her eyes searching Tony's face for some kind of sign that he wasn't angry or upset. He just smiled at her and leaned forward to kiss her, to show her that there were no hard feelings.

"I love you Kate."

"I love you too Tony."

_Sunday March 21__st__ 2005 – Week 37 Month 9_

"Wow, Abby! Everything looks great." Kate said, looking around the living area of her and Tony's apartment.

"Thanks!" Abby said with a smile. "Nothing is too good for my godchildren."

Secretly, Kate had to admit, when Abby said she would plan the baby shower, she was expecting more of Goth theme. Instead the room was tastefully decorated with lilac and light green balloons and streamers. "Why the lilac and green?"

Abby shrugged. "I think pink and blue are too cliché."

Kate smiled. "I agree." She said, rubbing her back slightly. "Oh I can't wait til these two are born."

"Why don't you sit down for a bit?" Abby told her. "You're supposed to be relaxing."

Kate shook her head. "I can't relax. I feel this need to keep moving around and to...clean or something."

Abby laughed. "Sounds like your nesting." She said, ushering the extremely pregnant woman over to couch. "But you need to sit down or those babies are gonna come shooting out when the time comes."

Kate laughed and let her best friend force her down on the couch. "Now you sit and relax. "I'll get you some sparkling apple juice, before finishing the food. People will be arriving soon."

(((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))

An hour later the DiNozzo's living room was filled with Kate's friends, some from NCIS and a few others that Kate knew from other places. They sat around gushing over Kate's baby bump and played a few games.

"I'm surprised you organized the games." Kate whispered to Abby as they stood in the kitchen.

Abby shrugged and smiled. "It's ok to be cheesy sometimes." She said as the doorbell rang. They looked at each other.

"I didn't realise that you invited more people." Kate said to Abby, frowning slightly as she noticed the guilty look on her friends face. "What did you do?"

"Well..." Abby trailed off, because Kate was already making her way to the door. _Man, she moves fast for a woman carrying twins, _Abby thought to herself.

One of Kate's friends had already answered the door and Kate froze as she spotted her sisters, three sisters-in-law and mother huddled in the doorway.

"Mom." Kate said in shocked. She hadn't spoken to her mother since New Years.

Her mother moved to the front of the group. "Hello Caitlyn." She said. "I have to admit I am a little surprised that you personally didn't invite us."

Kate fought the urge to roll her eyes, did she not remember what happened the last time they were in the same room together. "Why are you surprised Mother?" she asked coolly. "You basically said you don't trust anything I say."

"I did not say that." Dinah said, puffing herself up.

"You didn't have to say it." Kate said. "Your actions and attitude did that."

There was a moment of silence, before Abby intervened. "Why doesn't everyone come in and we can start the next game?"

Dinah and Kate stared at each other for a second, before Kate huffed and stepped to the side, allowing the female Todd's to step into the apartment.

Once the women were seated with drinks, Abby explained the rules of the next game. Kate took this moment to slip away to use the bathroom. When she exited the bathroom, she was surprised to find her mother standing in the hallway. "All yours." Kate said sarcastically, attempting to slip past her mother.

"Kate, wait." Dinah said, grabbing her daughters arm. "We need to talk."

"Not now." Kate growled. Her mother always did have bad timing.

"Yes now." Dinah insisted and Kate attempted to extract her arm from her mother's grip.

"I said not now!" Kate gritted.

"Why not?" Dinah snapped.

"Because I think my water just broke."

(((((((((((((())))))))))))))))

**A/N: **I have placed another poll on my profile with a shortlist of baby names. Please pick a boy's name and a girl's name. The baby's names will be announced in the very last chapter.

Usual shout out to everyone who has made this story a favourite or story alerted it. To my reviewers;

**Green-Dragon-of-the-East: **First of all, awesome name! Second, I really liked your suggestion for the baby's name, however I decided not to use it and your idea as this story is more focused on Kate and Tony. Why don't you try to find some way to use it yourself? Let me know if you do, I'd love to read it.

**helen: **Thanks for the kick in the butt. Sorry it took so long to get it moving into gear though. I haven't thought much about a sequel. It's always a possibility, but not in the foreseeable future I'm afraid.

**K8 G.H. Ducey: **Thanks for your review. The best Tate story huh? Thank you very much.

**youngheejin: **Thanks for your review. I hope you like this chapter

**AliasCSINYFriendsER**: Well, sad to say I didn't really take your advice to take some time out for myself and breathe a little, but I plan to do that next month. Thanks for the review and if you want some say in the girls name head over to my profile and vote!

**None of your business: **Another cool name! Kate will be making amends with her family and it will be a happy ending. One more chapter and an epilogue to go.

**mandikasilva: **Thanks for the review. Hope you liked this chapter.

**Sonya Alexander: **They are not awful names. If you want to see them used, head over to my poll and vote for them.

**Riotstarter1214: **I feel bad that you're sad when I don't update. I will try to update more often. It makes me happy that you love my story.


	20. Chapter 20 - The Countdown Begins

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS. Enough said.**

**A/N:** Sorry (ducks head in shame) I know it has been forever since I updated, but I just wasn't motivated.

**CHAPTER TWENTY – The Countdown Begins**

"This is kinda anti-climatic." Abby commented, as she sat beside Kate's hospital bed.

"What do you mean?" Kate asked, as she took another ice chip out the paper cup and took aim, throwing it at McGee who was sitting on the other side of the room. He was starting to look a little annoyed, since Kate had been amusing herself by throwing ice chips at him for the better part of half an hour.

Abby shrugged. "Well on TV after the woman announces that her waters broke, they rush to the hospital and then the babies come straight away."

"Things are different on TV." Kate reminded her and Abby shrugged again.

"I know, but I kinda wish they would hurry up." She said, "I can't wait to meet them."

Kate smiled at her. "I know how you feel." She said, rubbing her large belly affectionately. She suddenly gasped as she was hit with another contraction.

Abby quickly stood up and grabbed Kate's hand, coaching her through the contraction. As it ended Kate let out a slow breath and lent back against the pillows. "I just hope Tony makes it back in time."

"He was on his way to the airport when I spoke to him last." Gibbs said from his position by the door. He had already been waiting at Bethesda when Kate and Abby had arrived. Kate had no doubt he driven at his usual speed to get here after Abby had called him, since the DiNozzo's lived closer to the hospital then he did.

"And the doctor did say you still had a fair wait ahead of you." Abby reminded her. "You aren't even dilated 5centimetres."

"I'd like to know why he was in Florida so close to your due date." Kate groaned, as she looked at her mother who was standing in the doorway to Kate's room.

"I told him to go Mom." Kate grinded out, still annoyed that the woman had followed them to the hospital. After Kate had announced that her waters had broken, Abby had swiftly moved into actions, grabbing her keys and Kate's hospital bag from its position beside the front door, while quickly apologising to all the guests as she ushered them out.

Kate's sister and sisters-in-law had volunteered to stay behind and clean up, something Kate was grateful for. She dreaded the idea of arriving home from the hospital with two newborns to find a messy house.

Abby and Kate had rushed out the door after that, not counting on Dinah following them. To say Kate wasn't happy to see her mother there was an understatement.

Luckily Dinah had the common sense to wait outside the room, rather inside. Another thing Kate was grateful for. Too bad her mother didn't have to common sense to _stay_ outside the room.

"Why on earth would you do that?" Dinah asked, her tone of voice the same you would use on a small child.

Kate gritted her teeth, fighting the urge to get up and strangle her mother. She wished she hadn't wasted all those ice chips on McGee. She'd found a better use for them now.

"Why do you care?" Kate hissed at her.

Dinah had the audacity to look shocked. "I'm your mother." Was all she said and Kate just shook her head, looking away.

Gibbs cleared his throat. "I could do with some coffee." He said pushing himself away from the wall he had been leaning on. "Why don't you join me Dinah?"

Dinah looked at him as he approached her. "I don't drink..." she began before Gibbs cut her off.

"You do now." He said, gently taking her arm and leading her out of the room.

"Oh thank God!" Kate said, falling back against the pillows. Abby gave a giggle and McGee hid a smile.

(((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))

"Why did you feel the need to drag me out of there?" Dinah asked, glaring at Gibbs as they stood beside a coffee machine. "You had no right Agent Gibbs."

Gibbs slipped a couple of dollar bills into the machine before turning to answer the irate woman. "I dragged you out of there before your daughter attempted to strangle you with her IV cord." He said simply.

"Caitlyn would never -."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow. "You never had any homicidal tendencies while giving birth to your children?"

Dinah bristled. "That is none of your business." She said. Gibbs sighed and shook his head, reaching down to get his coffee. He took a sip and screwed up his face _'Ug, hospital coffee sucks.'_

"What exactly is your problem?" he asked turning to face her. Dinah looked surprised.

"Wha...wha...what do you mean?"

"I mean, what is your problem with this whole situation?" Gibbs asked. "Kate, getting married, her pregnancy...her job."

Dinah looked away. "I don't have a problem." She said stiffly.

"Well I've heard otherwise." He said quietly. "Kate and Tony left on New Year's Eve to tell you about their marriage and the babies. They came back to work three days later and Kate was really upset. Spent half the morning talking to Abby." He added the last part almost as an afterthought.

"We had a small disagreement." Dinah began but Gibbs cut her off.

"She pulled her gun on your husband and her brothers." He said loudly. "I wouldn't call that a small disagreement."

Dinah looked at Gibbs. "How is this any of your business Agent Gibbs?"

Gibbs glared at her. "We're more than just colleagues, Mrs Todd." He said harshly. "We're family."

"I'm her family." Dinah said stubbornly. Gibbs sighed.

"I'm not saying you're not."

Silence filled the space between them.

"I'm going to call my husband and let him know what is going on." Dinah said stiffly, before walking off without letting Gibbs answer.

He sighed and took a sip of coffee. Pulling a face he glared at the offending substance and threw it in the bin.

(((((((((((((()))))))))))))

Meanwhile, back at Kate's room Ducky had finally arrived. "I'm sorry I'm late Caitlyn." He said, as he rushed in. "My mother seemed to be under the impression that it was _my _baby I was going to see. Wanted to know why I hadn't informed her of my impending fatherhood."

Abby laughed. "That would have been an interesting conversation Duck."

Ducky laughed as well. Kate smiled. "Don't worry Ducky. You haven't missed much."

"Yeah, you haven't missed much Duck." Abby put in. "Just Kate using McGee for target practice while she fights the urge to strangle her Mom."

Ducky looked surprised. "Your mother is here?"

Kate nodded, her lips pressing together in a tight line, showing her true feelings regarding her mother's appearance at the hospital. Ducky was smart enough not to push the subject.

"Any word on Tony?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Waiting at the airport." Abby said, holding her cell up. "Just got a message from him."

Kate groaned and laid back. "I hope he hurries up." She whined. "He got me into this mess, he better be here."

Everyone laughed as Gibbs returned, a scowl on his face. "Hospital coffee not good enough, hey Gibbs?" Abby asked with a smile.

Gibbs simply shook his head as he returned to his original position.

(((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))

Not long after Gibbs returned, a nurse arrived to see how Kate was progressing, which meant kicking everyone out. Kate mentioned needing something to read, so Ducky set off to locate the gift shop.

"Ah, here we are." He said to himself, spotting it as he stepped off the elevator.

As he entered, he noted there was only the shop attendant, who was filling the drinks fridge and another patron, an older woman, who seemed to be trying to decide between two stuffed bears.

"Both excellent choices." Ducky commented as he stepped up behind the woman.

She jumped slightly, almost dropping the bears, before turning to face him, a small smile on her face. "I don't even know what my daughter is having." She said, looking a little sad as she said this.

"Your daughter is keeping it a surprise?"

The woman looked uncomfortable. "I don't know. We haven't exactly been on the best of terms. I didn't even find out she was pregnant until a few months ago."

Ducky's eyebrows rose up. "Oh."

She sighed, placing the bears down before moving over to another one. "We haven't always had the best relationship, but you'd think she would have a least told her own mother after she found out."

The good doctor was at a loss for words which was saying something. However, his mind was working hard, as he mulled over the information he was being given. "Do you get along with the father?" he asked slyly.

Another sigh. "I barely know the man." She said, before turning to him. "It was a shot gun wedding."

"So, they married after they found out she was pregnant." He asked, digging for information.

"My daughter insists the baby was conceived on the wedding night, which involved getting drunk and marrying in Vegas….god Vegas off all places!" she shook her head, starting to get really worked up.

"You don't believe her?"

"I don't know! My little girl is usually so smart and responsible. It's not something she would do." She began wandering around the shop. "We raised her better than that, in a Catholic home with strong values."

"Sometimes people slip up….especially if Las Vegas is involved….or so I have heard." Ducky said, as he realised this could very well be Kate's mother.

"You know, I've been planning her wedding since she was born." She smiled slightly. "I always knew that she would want to do her own thing, but I thought she would come to me for advice or ask my opinion on something." A sigh. "I also dreamt of helping her when she had her first child, having her come to me for advice about pregnancy and childbirth, being by her side as she went through labour." She laughed. "What mother doesn't? But now, I will never get the chance. She doesn't even want me in the same room as her."

"Have you tried talking to her?" Ducky asked.

She shook her head. "No…well yes…In a way…but I say the wrong thing and she becomes upset with me."

"Just tell her what you told me."

"It's not that simple."

"Only because you're making it complicated." Ducky said with a smile, which the woman returned.

She let out a breath. "Alright." She gave a short nod, almost to herself. "I will." Like a woman on a mission, she made her way to the door, pausing before she turned back towards Ducky. "Thank you…" she trailed off, realising she didn't know his name.

"My friends call me Ducky." He said, smiling as he saw a slight hint of recognition cross her face, but it was gone quickly.

"Thank you Ducky." She said, before turning again, making her way towards the elevator.

Ducky smiled to himself, as he walked over towards the magazines, quickly finding a couple he believed would interest Kate.

"That was nice of you." The shop attendant commented she rang up his purchases.

He smiled, glancing towards the elevator. "I believe her daughter and my pregnant friend might indeed be one and the same." He said. The girl looked confused, but Ducky just smiled and shook his head, as he paid. He bid the girl farewell and headed back upstairs.

((((((((((((()))))))))))))))

It was just Kate and Abby in the hospital room, when Dinah arrived back there. "Where are Agent Gibbs and McGee?" she asked, looking around the near empty room.

Kate didn't answer her mother, keeping her attention on the small TV mounted on the wall in the corner of the room. "Gibbs and McGee went looking for 'real coffee'; Gibbs says the hospital coffee sucks." Abby answered, noticing there seemed to be something different about the older woman.

A small smile crossed Dinah's face at the last comment. She looked at Abby. "Do you mind if I speak with my daughter?"

Abby glanced at Kate, who gave a look that clearly said 'Don't leave me alone with her,' before glancing back at Dinah who sent her a pleading look.

"I might go see if I can find something to eat." She said, getting up off the bed, ignoring the look Kate gave her as she did. "Did you want anything Mrs Todd?"

Dinah shook her head. "No thank you Abby." She said, giving the young woman a smile, which she returned before leaving the room.

After Abby had left, Dinah quietly closed the door and turned to face her daughter who was staring at the TV screen, working to avoid her mother's gaze.

"Katie." Dinah started, trying to get her daughter to look at her, but stubbornness ran in the Todd family. "Kate, please." Still nothing, so she decided to just start talking. "Every mother dreams of the day her little girl gets married, I was no different."

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Kate glance at her, no doubt wondering where she planned to go with this. Dinah kept going. "I fantasied about your dress, the decorations, music….I knew that you would want to do things your own way, but I was looking forward to working _with _you to plan your big day."

Kate sighed. "Mom -." She began, but Dinah waved her away.

"Please let me finish." She asked, looking at her daughter briefly. Kate nodded and allowed her continue. "When you called and told us you had eloped, I was in shock. You hadn't even mentioned dating anyone let alone being engaged. I know we've had our differences over the years, but I though you would have at least told me you were engaged." Staring at the ground she continued. "Oh and then to find out that you were pregnant the way we did. Just turning up like that after assuring us you hadn't married for that reason." She let out a breath. "So, I assumed that you had fallen pregnant out of wedlock and was too ashamed to be honest with us."

Tears filled her eyes. "It wasn't falling pregnant out of wedlock that hurt me the most. It was that everyone of your 'work family' knew before I did….Me, your mother."

Kate felt tears in her eyes. "Mom." She said softly.

Dinah let out another breath before wiping the tears away. "So that is why I have acted the way I have acted, and I am so sorry."

There was silence between them, but not an awkward one. It was broken by Kate, who decided it was her turn to talk. "Mom, when I went to Vegas last year I had absolutely no intention of marrying Tony, let alone falling pregnant by him." Dinah looked at her. Kate smiled slightly. "We got drunk one night and woke up in bed together with no memory of what happened the night before." She laughed. "We didn't even know we'd gotten married until Abby and McGee told us at breakfast. Apparently we invited them but they didn't arrive in time to stop it."

Kate lay back against the pillows as she recalled the events that followed. "I was…conflicted."

"Conflicted?"

Kate nodded. "I'd always had feelings for Tony, but he was a womanizer. He went through women the way people go through….go through…tissues." Dinah smiled at that. "I didn't want to put myself out there to get hurt. So after we returned to D.C. I had divorce papers drawn up and I gave them to Tony. He refused to sign them." She shrugged. "I assumed he was just being a pain in the ass and gave up, figuring he would sign them eventually."

She let out a breath. "It was not long after that, that I found out I was pregnant. I was….I don't know." She said softly. "Scared, confused, terrified, excited. I didn't believe Tony was father material, so I didn't tell him."

Dinah frowned. "How did he find out?"

Kate sighed. "It was after a case. Tony had been a pain in the ass for most of it, so as an apology he sent me flowers from my favourite florist. I was touched, at first, until Gibbs told me he had checked my purse to find the number." She closed her eyes and groaned leaning forward as another contraction hit and Dinah rushed to her side, rubbing her back as it subsided.

"Anyway, I went off after he made a comment referring to our marriage, which I was referring to as a sham at the time. I ended up blurting out that I could never trust him with a baby and he worked out that I was pregnant." She shook her head, trying to get the image of Tony's hurt face out of it. "He looked so hurt. He left after that….didn't talk to me for a few days until...," She trailed off, realising her mother didn't know that she had been shot. "Until I collapsed at work and we found out I was pregnant with twins."

Dinah let out a weird noise and Kate looked at her. "Twins?" she asked.

Kate's eye's widened, before she smiled and nodded. "Yeah Mom, twins." Dinah returned the smile, before nodding, indicating Kate should continue her story.

Kate kept going, telling her mother about her and Tony's confession of their feelings for one another and their decision to give their marriage a real shot, as well as events that followed.

"So, I sent Tony to Florida for a last hoo-ha or whatever, because he was driving me crazy and I was afraid I would be a widow before the twins were born." Kate finished.

Dinah laughed. "Your father was pretty much the same I was pregnant with your brother." She said. "I locked him out of the house."

Kate laughed as well. "You locked Dad out of the house?" she asked.

"Hey, you sent your husband to Florida." Dinah reminded and they laughed as Kate glanced down her large belly and ran her hands over it.

"I kind of wish I hadn't now." She said softly. "I really want him to be here."

Her mother leant over and placed her hand on Kate's. "I have faith he will be." She said smiling and Kate returned the smile.

(((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))

The hours ticked by. Dinah was shocked to discover that the gentleman from the gift shop was a friend of Kate's. He winked at her when he saw mother and daughter conversing with ease and Dinah mouthed another 'Thank you' to him.

Finally the time came and Kate was being wheeled towards the delivery room. "No, wait, my husband isn't here yet."

"Katie, the babies aren't going to wait." Dinah told her, trying to keep her calm. Kate's face crumpled at the realization she would have to go through this alone.

"Will you come with me?" she asked, looking up at her mother.

Tears filled the woman's eyes. "I would love to." She said, choking up a little.

Upon hearing this, a nurse approached and escorted Dinah away to help her get ready while Kate was pushed into the delivery room, when a shout was heard.

"Wait, I'm here!"

((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))

**A/N:** I think part of the reason it took so long was because I had no idea why Dinah was being such a bitch, but it hit me today and I just started writing. Absolutely shocked when I finished the chapter. Now all that is left the epilogue, which I have already began writing. Babies' names will be included in the next chapter. I'm having trouble deciding between Samuel and Noah for the boy's name. Thoughts?

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favourited and all that jazz.


	21. Eplilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS. Enough said.

A/N: Here it is, the final instalment.

**Epilogue **

"Oh my god they are so tiny." Abby said softly, marvelling at her godchildren.

"They are." Gibbs agreed, before looking at Kate, who sitting on the bed, curled up with Tony, watching as Abby cooed over her little girl, while Dinah commandeered the little boy. "Good job Agent Todd."

Kate smiled at her boss. "Thanks Gibbs."

"Hey! I helped." Tony said, sounding indignant. Everyone looked at him and he ducked his head, looking a little embarrassed. "Only a little, but I still helped."

His wife laughed and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "I suppose you did help a bit." She said and Tony beamed at her.

"You're pretty damn lucky, Tony." Gibbs said. "Another ten minutes and you would have missed it."

Tony laughed. "Yeah, well I would have if it wasn't for McGee." He said, looking at the younger Agent.

McGee had taken it upon himself to wait for Tony at the airport, taking advantage of his Federal Agent status to get the man to the hospital in time.

"Thanks Tim." Kate said, smiling gratefully at him. He blushed slightly and ducked his head, mumbling something. She could see the smile on his face though.

"So, have you decided on names for the little ones?" Ducky asked.

Kate and Tony smiled. "We have." Tony said, reaching towards his daughter. Abby pouted slightly before handing the baby back to Tony, while Kate managed to wrangle her son away from his grandmother. "This is Lillian Dinah DiNozzo." He said, smiling at Dinah, who looked like she was about to cry. "But we're gonna call her Lily."

"Oh wow. Lily!" Abby squealed.

"And this," Kate said, holding her son close to her "...is Noah Anthony DiNozzo."

Everyone agreed that they were perfect names for the children. Dinah finally remembered that her daughter and daughter-in-law's were in D.C. and hurried off to call them.

"So we've already asked Abby to be godmother." Kate began, "But we wanted to ask you Gibbs, if you would consider being godfather."

Gibbs stared at them for a few seconds, his eyes shining slightly. "Uh…I'd be honoured." He said, before clearing his throat a few times. "Guess this means I'm going to have to work harder to make sure you two don't kill yourselves."

They all laughed.

((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))

It was hours later after everyone had finished visiting, that Tony and Kate finally got some alone time with their children.

"I can't believe they're here." Kate said softly, as she cuddled her son close to her, while Tony gently rocked Lily backwards and forwards.

"I know, right." He said with a smile, looking between the twins. "Do you want to switch?"

Kate nodded with a smile. "Ok."

They spent a couple of minutes trying to figure how they were going to do this before Tony finally said, "You know what, I'm good."

Kate nodded in agreement, smiling up at her husband. "We'll figure it out."

Tony returned the smile, as he and Lily joined Kate and Noah on the bed. "We will."

The pair shared a gentle kiss before turning their attention to the twins. They had no idea what the future held, but as a team they'd make it through anything.

**THE END.**

(((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))

Wow, it's finally finished. I started this back in 06, 07 and now after six years it's done. I never thought this day would come.

I have no plans for a sequel, as I have a few other fics that I need to focus on before I even consider coming back to NCIS.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favourite, followed and whatever I have forgotten. Thank you!


End file.
